Wishes Don't Always Come True
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: Have you ever wished that certain someone you've always loved become yours forever? You dream of it that way and pray hard, but what if that person found someone else? If s/he's hurt would you help him/her on their feet or let them suffer the way you did?
1. Brotherly Love?

**A/N: So, this is my first OC story on FFN, and I hope you all won't criticize my first OC fic, you see, making an OC is something very different from making fan stories about two couples, or at least, something with a plot and characters in it. Putting OC's in Inazuma Eleven makes some characters that exist in IE turn a bit too OOC, I hope I don't try make that mistake here. :) I'll try make Burn and Gazel still meant to be…I don't own Inazuma Eleven, only my OC and the plot. Enjoy…or not ( - this is starting to look like my catch up phrase in every story)**

**-o-o-o-**

"Hitomiko nee-san! Hitomiko nee-san!" a snowy-haired boy called out the teenager's name,

"What is it Fuusuke-chan? What's the matter?" Hitomiko asked, seeing the teal-eyed boy stumbled on the grass and with a small wound on his arm, "Fuusuke-chan, what happened to your arm dear? Don't you know how much Father gets anxious over such small wounds or bruises…?" Hitomiko touched the five year old boy's arm and took out a bandage from her pocket, the black-haired teen bent down to the child and peeled the off the cover of the bandage and placed it gently on the little boy's arm,

"Hitomiko nee-san, what does 'angshoes' mean…?" the teal-eyed boy curiously looked at the teen,

"It's anxious dear; it means to worry or to be concerned about something…" Hitomiko weakly smiled at the boy, "And, something else, how did you get this wound?" Hitomiko narrowed her brows a bit.

"It's Haruya-kun's fault…! He fooled me, he told me if I run really, really fast, he promised to give me an ice popsicle, but I failed and I fell over and he just laughed at me, and I got this boo-boo because of that stupid tulip-head…" Fuusuke complained, when Hitomiko heard the little boy say 'stupid' she flinched a bit,

"Fuusuke-chan, where did you learn that word…?" Hitomiko held the boy's shoulders,

"What? Tulip-head? Me and Atsuishi-chan made it up…!" Fuusuke grinned,

"No… the word 'stupid'? That isn't good to say Fuusuke, there's this saying the more you say bad words, the more you get bad luck… do you want the gods to shower you with bad luck?" Hitomiko didn't really know if that particular saying was really true, but all she was objected to do was to raise the children in the Sun Garden to be good in values, attitude and most of all, to teach them honor and respect and saying bad words crosses that line.

"I'm sorry Hitomiko nee-san, it's because Haruya-kun told me that word. I asked him what it means and he told me to say that word when someone is mean to you." The teal-eyed boy said, stupid is something you say to someone whose mean to you? That was unequivocally wrong. So in short, the little Fuusuke-chan didn't know the real meaning behind it, Hitomiko just smiled and told the toddler:

"Fuusuke, you don't know what 'stupid' really means and using words that you aren't sure of their connotations or meanings, is something… quite ironic." Hitomiko finished, standing up from her crouch, Fuusuke held the teenagers hand and they both walked back to the orphanage,

"Hitomiko nee-san," the snow-haired toddler called, "What's ironic?" Fuusuke, as young as he was, loved literature, books and words, so every time he would hear a unfamiliar word, the little boy would do two things: Ask what it means or push a chair near their cabinet full of books and get a thick and heavy dictionary (isn't that just plain adorable for a child?).

"Let's look at it like this… it's the very day you're about to get married, and unfortunately rains hard." Hitomiko weakly smiled, Fuusuke placed his index finger on his chin and started thinking,

"That's very sad!" Fuusuke moaned, "And it's unfair too!" he added. The black-haired teen though of more ideas,

"A lifeguard who doesn't know how to swim," Hitomiko said, "A girl who wishes to be a marine biologist but can't swim," Fuusuke took long to understand the sentences dropped out, and once he did get those words scanned through his head clearly, the teal-eyed boy giggled. "Now, your turn, Fuusuke-chan." The teen smiled sympathetically at him. The snow-haired child thought of ironic things in his head, and luckily came up with one,

"Uhm, if some human experts think that the world ends in 2012, how could they tell when they can't even predict the weather accurately?" Fuusuke beamed at Hitomiko,

"Hey, that's really good Fuusuke-chan!" Hitomiko never thought a five year old child would say something so brilliant, "Fuusuke dear, I know you will be a really smart kid someday…" Hitomiko ruffled the younger boy's hair, but the child just nodded and smiled back.

**-o-o-o-**

The little Fuusuke-chan and Hitomiko arrived at the Sun Gardens dining room, every orphan was there and they all chattered, played rock, paper scissors and other kiddie games. Hitomiko carried the little Fuusuke on his seat (because most of them were too small (but of course for little children like them) to reach their seats). The teal eyes met the gold ones, and they both stared at each other for a while, the longer little Haruya stared into those dazzling eyes, the more he felt guilty for tricking the younger boy.

"Haruya-chan," Hitomiko folded her arms, signalling the red-haired boy to apologize,

"Don't call me _Haruya-chan_! _HaruHaru_ or any stupid stuff like that! Just Nagumo…" he huffed stubbornly. To tell you his background story, let's just say his father was always drunk and pissed every night he came home from work and always argued with poor Haruya's mother (and that's where he learned these nasty words). In short, the little confused boy didn't really have a good experience before he came to the orphanage,

"I just want you to apologize to Fuusuke-chan…" Hitomiko pat the snow hair of Fuusuke,

"Well it's his stupid fault to actually follow what I said!" He averted his head to the side, knowing that was an unreasonable response. The orphans stared at the two. But the short silence broke when Fuusuke spoke; it startled the redhead to actually hear this from the snow-haired boy.

"Haruya-chan, I forgive you already, it's no big deal. Hitomiko nee-san, it's my fault! Please don't blame Haruya-chan!" all the orphans stared at him like crazy, but it was nice for him to actually protect Haruya and tell their bigger sister that he was innocent,

"Fuusuke-chan, I believe what you said is wrong, Haruya was the reason why you got a wound right at your arm…" Hitomiko tried to prove the point that it was the redhead's fault. But the innocent Fuusuke responded:

"It's a children's right to play right? So me and Haruya-chan were just playing, so it's not his fault." Fuusuke smiled at Haruya, "Ne, Haruya-chan?" the snow-haired boy grinned, Nagumo was so surprised to hear this from Fuusuke, from all his blackmailing and the tricks he played on the younger boy just to make a fool out of him, in return, he would actually defend him?

Nagumo stared at the teal-eyed teen who was grinning at him, before looking at Hitomiko, the question asked by the little Fuusuke wasn't answered by the red-haired boy.

"Well," Hitomiko sighed, "I guess you're right that you two were just playing, but if Haruya does it all over again, and worse, if on purpose, I would have to report his bad attitude to Father." Hitomiko finished.

'Is it me? Or Fuusuke is acting really nice to me?' Haruya thought, he grew very confused, why would Fuusuke defend him when in which reality knows that it really was his fault?

Since it was a cold in Inazuma Town every time it reached dusk, it would get pretty cold. So Hitomiko served the children hot cocoa, she didn't want the little children to get colds and fevers all at the same time, but the only one who she didn't serve hot cocoa to was Fuusuke, because of his ability to resist the cold. Hitomiko and Father thought it was some abnormality, because even on winter, the snow-haired boy would even eat ice cream. But they didn't worry about it, because there was also another kid from the orphanage who was the exact opposite of his resistance to cold. The resistance to extreme heat was the gift of stubborn Haruya-chan, and also when its summer, he would drink hot, hot coffee, soup and loved spicy foods more than anything.

Everyone was enjoying their hot cocoa and Fuusuke on the other hand was drinking an ice-cold smoothie.

"Hitomiko-san, this hot cocoa of mine isn't that hot!" Haruya whined,

"What do you mean it isn't hot enough? Atsuishi-chan nearly burnt his tongue…!" Hitomiko frowned at the red-haired boy, "Nagumo, sometimes we have to learn how to appreciate our gifts and blessings given by the gods… you never know, one day you'll lose them and you'll miss that event dearly." Hitomiko lectured the obstinate boy a bit,

"Yes nee-san…" he grumbled, he always recieved sermons like that and got really used to hearing it eversince. The redhead's eyes went back to his cup; he looked closely at it, seeing a reflection and found a little girl sitting in between the stairs bars. Haruya twitched; he remembered one of the Japanese ghost stories that said things about seeing children put their legs and heads in between the bars and their two hands holding the sides of the stair railings. The red-haired boy slowly turned his head to the stairs '_She's gone…_' it made his heart race, what if that…thing he just saw suddenly appears beside his bed? Or sees two pale feet on the floor and a child's body behind the curtain? His thoughts turned more and more paranormal. He turned back to his drink and finished it, trying to forget about what he saw…

**-o-o-o-**

When dinner was done, all the orphans had 1 more hour to play before going to sleep. Haruya, a curious child he was, wanted to investigate about the girl he saw a while ago, so he went up the stairs with nearly trembling feet, but he really wanted to know, so no one could stop him from doing what he wants. He arrived at the second floor of the orphanage, and while walking along the hallway he thought '_Maybe she was part of this orphanage long, long ago…and is about to haunt this place!_' not paying attention to where he was walking, he accidentally bumped into Fuusuke,

"Ouch…" Nagumo rubbed his head, but the memories of what Fuusuke told him moments ago struck his head so abruptly.

"Ah, sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry Haruya-chan!" Fuusuke stood up to help the redhead that stumbled on the ground. Before Fuusuke could lend out a helping hand, Nagumo got up on his own, scowling before grumbling,

"Why the hell do you keep saying 'sorry'? Sorry, sorry and sorry all over again? And I don't need your help! I can carry myself…!" the redhead let out a hmph'. "You always apologize about something even if you know that I'm the one who did it! What is wrong with you?" Haruya glared at the younger boy before turning his head down, and his face slowly going sad. "And back at the dining table, you were like…I can't explain," Haruya scratched his head, "it was my fault, and yet…you _lied_ so that nee-san would, you know…" The red-haired boy had a loss of words,

"I wasn't lying…" Fuusuke narrowed bot his brows. Haruya flinched for a moment, "What I said was all true right? Children have rights that's why—" before Fuusuke could finish his words off, the red-haired boy embraced him to a hug.

"I'm sorry Fuusuke for acting rude… I just, can't get a hold of my temper sometimes…" Haruya let go of him, feeling a blush cover his cheeks lightly.

"W-What was that?" Fuusuke held on to the hem of his shirt. Trying to prevent eye-contact, he never saw nor felt Haruya hug people.

"My apology and thanks…" Haruya smirked. It simply made Fuusuke giggle, Haruya noticed a figure on the darker side of the hallway (also called their dead end at the second floor), but Haruya shut his eyes tight and just ignored it, it was night. He didn't want any creepy things in his bedroom or anywhere else.

"Haruya-chan, is something wrong?" Fuusuke asked, concerned.

"N-Nothing." He turned his head away, when he looked back at the figure, it wasn't there anymore… was this thing playing with his head or something? Whatever (or whoever) it was, he didn't like it sneaking on him or Fuusuke.

"Haruya-chan! Fuusuke-chan! Time to go to sleep! Minna~" the familiar voice of Hitomiko called,

"C'mon, let's go." Haruya and Fuusuke both went to their bedrooms.

**-o-o-o-**

Before Haruya went to sleep, he prayed to the gods that that figure he saw a moments ago didn't have any bad intentions to do with him. He made sure his sides were covered with nothing but pillows and he pulled his legs up, not wanting to feel any hands touching or tickling his feet, he took his flame patterned blanket and hovered it over his body. Secure and secured from ghosts. He thought, and took his good night sleep.

**-o-o-o-**

**Don't own IE, and review if you want to, it may have boring beginning at first but I'll try making it more interesting the next time I update. Guess who's the girl who wants to be a marine biologist but can't swim? It's me :D Could anyone guess what or who the girl was? Ahaha, I hinted you all…now it's all up to all of you who read this story. :) Sorry for my errors if there were any. Thank you for reading this by the way…no flames!~**


	2. The New Orphan

**A/N: Hello again minna, ahaha, I'm really sorry for my mistakes last chappy (that's no pleaser) but no one's perfect, so yeah. Here goes the second chapter and I'll try make it amusing (though it isn't). Enjoy or not, NO FLAMES~**

**-o-o-o-**

It was a Sunday morning and little Haruya tossed his blanket away from him, resting it on his foot, 'No blood, no dolls, no ghosts…' it made him smile, he thanked the gods for keeping him safe all through the night (even if he was a rowdy and stubborn child). But his mind still kept wondering who or what was that mysterious figure popping and coming out of nowhere so unexpectedly, what did it want from him?

Haruya threw his pillows to the side and didn't even bother to fix his bed sheets, the pillows, dirty socks and clothes scattered on the floor. He opened his bedrooms door and skipped happily down the stairs, why happily? It was for the reason that every Sunday, Hitomiko usually brought all the orphans to play at the park. And it was very timely every Sunday in Inazuma Town that it didn't get storms that much, too hard rains, just a nice sunny day. It almost seemed like the gods always planned it like this, maybe that's why it's called: 'Sun-day'.

"Ohayo~" Haruya greeted good morning to all orphans followed by a long yawn.

"Ohayo, Haruya-chan!" when the red-haired boy sat on his chair and he met Fuusuke grinning at him. The snow-haired boy pointed his plate, "Look," he started, Haruya looked down at his plate and found a pancake with chocolate syrup on it, it made his mouth go 'Mmm' just smelling the aroma of the delicious, mouth-watering pancake, "I made that for you Haruya-chan!" Fuusuke took the redhead's chopsticks and pushed it to his hands, "Come on! Taste it!" encouraging the redhead with glimmering teal eyes, because Fuusuke looked so adorable and cute, and the sweet fact that the snow-haired boy made a pancake for Haruya, _only him_, _nobody els_e, was so thoughtful of him to do such.

Haruya looked back at the pancake; it actually had his name spelled on it (in _Hiragana_). That was so sympathetic for the teal-eyed boy to do that.

Haruya placed his fingers around his chopsticks, and he cut a small piece out of the pancake and put it in his mouth, it didn't take long for Haruya's eyes to widen in lusciousness, he snatched his plate and gobbled the whole thing up without caring to share any part of it, Fuusuke giggled. When the redhead finished swallowing, he let out a relieved sigh, patting his full stomach.

"Fuusuke-chan! That was so delicious!" Haruya shouted with delight, "Thank you Fuusuke," he grabbed his arm, showing how much he appreciated the breakfast the younger lad prepared for him, "maybe next time I'll make you a pancake t—" the redhead felt something different on Fuusuke's arm, when he looked at it, he found a blister almost starting to bubble up. "Fuusuke! What happened to your arm?" Haruya looked at it in confusion.

"I-It's nothing!" the teal-eyed boy snatched his arm back,

"You call that nothing! That's a…a…" Haruya forgot what it was called, "Never mind, who cares what it's called, come on! Let's go to nee-san!" the orphans heard babbling and couldn't help but turn their gapes to Fuusuke and the redhead,

"It's nothing! Look Haruya-chan, I got this wound on my arm yesterday, and this bubble thing today, it doesn't hurt. It would only make Hitomiko nee-san worry more…" Fuusuke didn't like people anxious about him. He wanted to show them that he could handle himself, even as a little and delicate-looking child.

"Oi, oi…" Atsuishi called, "Fuusuke-chan… did you know if you don't cure that thingy, it would bubble up and would be filled with nothing but water? It might even burst out!"

"Eew!" the orange-haired girl looked at Fuusuke in disgust, she was other known as _An_.

"Hey, don't call Fuusuke-chan 'Eew', he's not disgusting! His wound is…" Haruya defended the teal-eyed boy. The younger lad felt his cheeks go warm, what was this feeling? He'd never felt it before, and coincidentally, he didn't know what a 'blush' was.

Before Fuusuke knew it, he got dragged by Haruya, going straight to Hitomiko's office.

"Hitomiko nee-san!" the red-haired boy called, "Fuusuke's got a burn!" Haruya knocked on the black-haired teen's door. It didn't take long for the door to open.

"Oh dear, Fuusuke-chan. Yesterday a wound, now a blister?" Hitomiko walked to her office's table to open one of the drawers containing the first-aid kit.

"But it doesn't hurt nee-san…" Fuusuke pouted, getting another treatment again, and his inner self shouting, 'I can handle myself!'.

"It will, sooner or later if we don't do anything to that blister." Hitomiko finally found the first-aid kit. "Haruya-chan, please get some ice in the refrigerator." Hitomiko ordered,

"Ice? You, expect me to handle ice?" Haruya backed, anything but the coldness,

"Ice is not so bad Haruya-chan…" Fuusuke smiled,

"Of course, for a boy who has can resist the coldness!" Haruya shot back,

"So you're telling me you want to worsen Fuusuke-chan's blister?" Hitomiko raised a brow, alluring the stubborn redhead to follow her command.

"Okay, okay… but it's not my fault if it melts before I get here." grumbling, Haruya stomped his feet going to the hallway,

"Aren't you kids so adorable when you hesitantly follow my rules?" Hitomiko smiled to herself, as young as she was, by means of being a teenager. The dark-haired teen still had her happy-go-lucky side with her, every teen has that right? No matter how emotional or moody they go, there would always be a place for happiness in their hearts.

**-o-o-o-**

While the red-haired boy was walking to the kitchen, he heard light footsteps behind his, that tingly feeling that went up his spine dominated him for a second. He slowly turned his head to the side, only to find nothing behind him.

Was it really just, nothing? He just shrugged it off and continued to open the refrigerator and hesitantly got one tube of ice,

"Stupid! It's cold!" he dropped the ice, he didn't like the coldness not one little bit. He took it again, but this time, with the edge of his shirt around the tube of ice, now this made the coldness lessen. He closed the ref and went back upstairs.

**-o-o-o-**

"Fuusuke-chan, how did you get this? Is it because of Haruya-chan again?" the teen asked,

"No, it wasn't Haruya-chan." Fuusuke simply answered,

"Then what was the cause of this?" the teen pointed at his blistered arm,

"Uhm, you promise not to get mad nee-san?" Fuusuke assured, looking at the teenager with craving eyes.

"I wouldn't get mad at little children…" Hitomiko smiled at the snow-haired boy, patting his head.

"You _pinkie promise_?" Fuusuke held out his pinkie with his other four fingers bent on his palm, placing it in front of the black-haired teen's eyes, she curled her pinkie around the little boy's pinkie, rolling her eyes, 'Kids are so adorable these days…' she mentally thought.

"I-I made a pancake for Haruya-chan, b-because he apologized last night. And while I was flipping the other side of the pancake, I nearly lost balance on the chair I was standing on, but I…" Fuusuke looking for the right word, "…r-regained? Regained! My balance again." He confessed. Hoping the other teen won't crack up angry,

"Fuusuke-chan, next time, I want you to tell me if you're going to make food, because a five year old like you shouldn't cook without a guardian looking over them, okay?" Fuusuke sighed in relief that the teen didn't get mad at all.

Haruya arrived at Hitomiko's room and gave her the ice, rather in a hasty manner,

"Whew, I almost died touching that." He muttered and sat on one of the couches where the visitors usually sits on.

**-o-o-o-**

When the teen finished treating the blister, its bubbling effect started to go down little by little and its redness fading away already,

"Thank you, nee-san!" Fuusuke beamed. He turned his head to Haruya and noticed him with a soft smile and lenient eyes plastered on his face. He looked so calm, why?

"Haruya-chan, thank you also!" Fuusuke looked at him with those happy teal eyes. It made Haruya blush a bit, but managed to force a flashing smirk back,

"No problem…"

**-o-o-o-**

It was then 3 in the afternoon and it wasn't so hot anymore, though the obstinate redhead complained that 12 in the afternoon was the perfect time to go out at the park (when 12 in the afternoon is actually the hottest time of the day).

The children went to their dresser rooms and picked out their Sunday's best clothes. Fuusuke wore a purple sleeveless vest while Haruya wore a black sweater,

"Haruya-chan, don't you think you should change? It's hot and you're wearing sleeves? And black…?" Hitomiko troubled about the little lad,

"Nee-san, nee-san," Haruya waved his finger several times, "Haven't you forgotten that I have a resistance to extreme heat?" Haruya smirked boldly. The teenager just smiled and nodded her head,

"Okay, fine. But it's not my fault if anything about the temperature gives a bad effect on you." Hitomiko guaranteed about the said agreement.

All of the orphans were ready to play games at the park, but it seemed like they were waiting for someone, Hitomiko had her gaze steady on the stairs,

"Uhm, are you ready up there?" the teen queried, the orphans wondered who in the world was Hitomiko talking to,

"H-hai!" the children flinched, who was this… girl? (It sounded like a girl's voice because of the soft tone), every girl was downstairs on one of the living room's couches.

Everyone was curious, so they all had their looks planted on the stairs, finally, brown shoes were seen and red shorts with a white t-shirt, and lastly, this girl had purplish hair and brown eyes, her eyes seemed to look pretty deep and piercing, just like Midorikawa's, but his was more of the 'puppy eyes', but this new girl had intense brown eyes, it looked like she could read the thoughts right through you.

"What took you so long, darling?" Hitomiko took her by the hand and carried the light-looking girl in her arms, then put her down eventually, but the child just looked down on her feet, scraping the carpeted floor. It had almost seemed like she had a problem, well, everybody had problems, but it looked like she was in bad vibes.

"Okay, everyone, are we ready to go?" Hitomiko smiled sweetly,

"Hai~" everyone yelled except for the new girl who had her mouth shut like it was glued. Hiroto, the so-called 'most beloved' son of Father (everyone envied about), loved making new friends, though many didn't like him or talk to him that much. He planned on talking to her in the van.

Everyone had their seats, and the new girl was in between Hiroto and Haruya (and beside Haruya was Fuusuke and next to the vermillion-haired boy was his best friend Midorikawa), indeed, it was compact in the van, since it only had 3 rows and there were more than 10 orphans in it, plus Hitomiko. The green-eyed boy wanted to make friends with the girl beside him, and Haruya could feel a familiar aura coming from the purple-haired kid.

"Hi! My name's Hiroto, what's yours?" Hiroto started with a friendly wave and smile, the russet eyes turned to the redhead talking, it made him flinch a bit, seeing those sharp eyes stare at him. Hiroto saw her part her lips, but words failed to come out of it. "O-oh, y-you don't speak?" Hiroto asked stuttering, but the purple-haired girl shook her head, meaning, yeah, she can speak. "Okay then, what's your name?" the vermillion-haired boy asked again.

"Mi…ki…" she said softly, almost very inaudibly. Hiroto flashed a smile,

"Nice to meet you, Miki-chan…" Hiroto lent out a hand, meaning he wanted shake hands with her, but Miki just gawked at it.

"O-okay…" Hiroto took back his hand, feeling very awkward for the moment. This girl was strange, she wasn't sociable, and she seemed terribly silent, shy and fragile.

Haruya and Fuusuke stared at her for a while, 'Familiar…' Haruya thought, feeling that prickly sensation go up his spine again. Was she the one following him all this time? Because her aura gave a very familiar sense to the redhead, but a shy and unsociable girl like her wouldn't do such, right?

Strange yet very interesting to know more about the cryptic, purplish haired girl, maybe it's just part of her trauma, like all other kids that went through that process losing their parents and loved ones. What was the story behind this girl? Whatever it was, it didn't look good.

**-o-o-o-**

**Is it too short? Pardon me for that, but I really lack time writing this, you could expect the following chapters (and even the next) to come 2-3 days after this. NO FLAMES~ review if you want to, I'm not forcing you, but leaving a review leaves me more motivating to write with more effort even when I can't. But if you're going to leave an offending review, just don't go for it anymore. Please?( I'm not dropping out names ) :) **


	3. Friendship or Love?

**A/N: Ohayo~ minna-san! Thank you for those who set my story into their favorites and story alerts, but the happiest among them was putting me in their list of favourite authors~ arigato…even if I'm not really that talented in writing, well, I don't have much to say on this chapter, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, hope we all understand that disclaimer :) Enjoy or not!**

**-o-o-o-**

The van had finally arrived at the park, all the orphans opened the side doors and jumped out of their seats, they were all excited because every Sunday was the only time they had loads of fun, unlike back at the Sun Garden was just a small playground, where they could play soccer. But out at the park, they had more than enough space to play their soccer and chasing games. Plus, it even had a playground (a bigger one) with more playtime in it, like higher slides, monkey bars, teeter-totters, sandboxes and a lot more.

"Fuusuke-chan, Come on! Let's play hide-and-seek!" Haruya yelled, and as it resonated around the park, the others wanted to join too.

"Me too! Haruya-chan!" Atsuishi yelled.

"Oi, oi! Don't leave me Atsuishi-chan! Lemme join too!" the brunette Natsuhiko (Nepper) moaned, drawing closer to his best friend. Atsuishi smiled,

"Of course, Natsuhiko-kun…" it made the brunette blush when his best friend winked at him.

When almost everyone got to play in the game, Fuusuke childishly tagged the red-haired boy,

"Nyaa~ Fuusuke-chan…why?" Haruya moaned, he knew very well that he was one sneakiest kid in the Sun Garden, when it comes to hide-and-seek, usually, he would be the last found player in the game.

"You're too good at hide-and-seek; give us all a chance Haruya-chan!" Fuusuke grinned, well, at least the older boy received a good compliment right?

"Okay… I'll start from 20…19…18…" Haruya placed his arm on a tree, put his head on it and started counting. The giggling of the children from the Sun Garden was the only thing Haruya could hear, but it started fading when he reached the number ten.

**-o-o-o-**

Fuusuke came running towards another bench in the park, he peeked under, this was a great hiding spot! A kid would naturally think, but it wasn't once he found Nepper hiding under it,

"Oi! Don't look at me! What if Haruya-chan sees me? Find another hiding spot, Fuusuke-chan!" Nepper lowered his head even more, hoping the red-haired boy didn't see him.

The snow-haired boy just shrugged it off and ran somewhere else. He was hopeless then, finding other hiding spots to run into, so the teal-eyed boy sighed, sitting next to a tree, while he was blankly staring at the grass, he closed his eyes feeling really relaxed. Who cares if Haruya finds him? It's just a game anyways… he thought. He felt something drop on his arm, it was wet,

"Is it raining?" he softly questioned to himself, he saw another droplet land on his arm again, and it seemed to be continuous, he snapped his head up, only to find out that those droplets of water…wasn't rain, but rather a purple-haired girl sitting on top of the tree's thick branch, crying silently. Fuusuke wanted to call out her name, but he thought he might scare the poor and helpless looking little girl, but he wanted to know why she was crying,

"Oi, Miki-chan," Fuusuke started out shyly, but managed to cope up, "Are…are you alright?" he asked, the purple-haired girl shot up with tears running down her cheeks, someone had caught her crying… she simply ignored the snow-haired boy, she brought her legs to her chest and placed her head on her knees.

Fuusuke frowned, other than being bullied and belittled by other people, he too despised being ignored. He pulled himself up the tree and climbed on it, using his strong little legs to push himself up.

"M…Miki-chan…" Fuusuke panted as he reached the top, Miki was startled when she heard Fuusuke's voice beside her, she saw him sweating a bit and panting tiresomely. She didn't think Fuusuke was that determined to get other people's attention.

Fuusuke sat on the nearest branch next to Miki, while the girl stared at him in awe. He placed a comforting arm on her back and rubbed it,

"Why are you crying…?" the curious boy asked, Miki didn't want to talk, she just wanted some alone time. But Fuusuke interrupted it, so what else should she look up to?

The purple-haired girl didn't say a word; she just took her red sleeve and wiped some tears away.

"Miki-chan… it's alright to lose your loved ones… I lost mine too, I was really sad… but I had nothing else to do about it anymore. Look on the brighter side, Miki-chan. You have another family, and it's all around you!" Fuusuke grinned at the purple-haired girl. Miki's auburn eyes widened, weakly smiling at the snow-haired boy. He was right, she didn't only loose a family, she also found another one right now, who knows… it might be better than her last.

'"T-Thank you…" Miki looked up, tried remembering if he introduced himself,

"It's Suzuno Fuusuke, but you can call me Fuusuke-chan…" said the snow-haired boy.

"Thank you… Fuusuke-chan." Miki bowed her head.

The teal-eyed boy pushed himself next to where he previously went up,

"Miki-chan… we're playing hide-and seek, come on, let's go down now." Fuusuke grabbed her arm lightly, but Miki shook her head, Fuusuke raised a brow, "Why not?" he queried. The brown-eyed girl raised her head up, looking at the empty sky filled with nothing but clouds,

"Hitomiko nee-san said… that my parents are in heaven now, and heaven is above the skies right? I want to stay above the ground, because the higher I am, I feel much closer to my parents…" the purple-haired girl averted her head from the skies and looked at Fuusuke with a fake smile on her face; she was actually at the verge of crying.

The two were oblivious about the fact that they were holding hands, and of course for kids like them, they were a little too naïve about love.

Fuusuke thought that was really sweet, even if he wasn't sure about the fact that heaven is right above them. But he didn't mind, as long as the point of the conversation was about her love for her parents.

"Fuusuke-chan…" the girl called, "if _Kami-sama_ really is listening to our prayers, why doesn't he respond back?" the purple-haired girl wondered. Fuusuke giggled,

"He is, silly, he just doesn't respond that way," Fuusuke meant verbally, "but he responds to your needs through a blessing or miracle… without speaking." Fuusuke smiled at Miki.

"Is what he'd done to me right now… a blessing?" Miki asked inquisitively, Fuusuke didn't really know how to respond to that question. But he gave it a shot.

"Maybe… it's just part of his plans. Everyone has problems Miki-chan, and even worse than mine and yours…you never know, Kami-sama might offer you a better life with these people around you." Fuusuke spoke honestly as possible, hoping it wouldn't hurt the little girl's feelings, "And what about… surviving through that accident, Hitomiko nee-san told me," the teal-eyed boy didn't really know what accident it specifically was, "isn't it a blessing that you're still alive?" Fuusuke smiled at her. "See, Miki-chan? Just because something bad happened to you, doesn't mean you're outta blessings…" Fuusuke finished, thank god his guess _did _end well. It wasn't so bad, in fact, it was better than what he expected.

"Fuusuke-chan… you're a really, really, smart kid!" Miki complimented, but the word 'smart' would've been better if she'd used 'wise', well, they're children…they have a long way to go when it comes to vocabulary, and even knowledge.

"Thank you very much!" she tightly embraced the ice-cold boy in her arms, the teal-eyed boy was so proud of what he had just done to the girl; he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Suddenly, Miki slipped out of her seat letting out a screech as she fell,

"Miki-chan!" Fuusuke grabbed her wrist, but her sleeves made it a bit slick for the ice boy to hold on to.

"Fuusuke-chan! Fuusuke~" she screamed, looking at the ground, seeing how it will end if she falls, "Don't let go! Please Fuusuke-chan!" she tightened her grip around the little arm of Fuusuke,

"I'm…trying…" Fuusuke gritted through his teeth, despite the heaviness, he could also fall off because the branch was only how many centimetres thick…

Miki kept on screeching, and it even got louder when her other arm slipped out of Fuusuke's grip,

"FUUSUKE!" her tears gushed down her cheeks…her mother died, her father died, and now the gods were taking her?

"Miki! I-I can't hold on to you much longer…." Fuusuke's voice sounded like he was going crushed in between walls, "HELP! HELP!" Fuusuke yelled at the top of his voice. Hoping at least one would come to help them,

"Fuusuke! I'm s-sorry for getting you in this…" the purple-haired girl tensed her grasp around his arm, slipping a few more centimetres away from the teal-eyed boy.

**-o-o-o-**

The children in the Sun Garden heard their voices, and immediately took Hitomiko's hand to the echoing voices across the park, luckily, Hitomiko was just on time.

"Miki-chan! Fuusuke-chan!" Hitomiko ran towards the tree, she was a tall teen, so all she had to do was tiptoe. She took the sobbing Miki in her arms, then putting her down safely, then took Fuusuke as well. "How in the world did you two get up there?" Hitomiko raised her voice in worry, "Fuusuke-chan! Answer me!" Hitomiko held his arms, forgetting about Miki, she didn't look like a trouble maker at all.

"Nee-san…" the purple-haired girl called, "It was me… It was me…"she repeatedly said, which kind of scared Hitomiko and the orphans,

"Miki-chan… you can stop." Hitomiko ordered, but the regretful girl didn't stop, she was like a broken record, playing all over again, "Miki-chan! You can stop, I'm not angry I was just really worried…" Hitomiko said, but it didn't change anything,

"It was me! It was me!" Miki fell on her knees bowing, "Please don't blame Fuusuke-chan!" finally, she changed her words. "I'm a burden!" she yelled, "I don't deserve to be in the Sun Garden, please take me out of here! Punish me! I don't give you any good! Maybe that's the reason why my parents died! It's because of me! I'm bad luck!" Miki apologized for an accident that wasn't intentional. She didn't do anything wrong, why should she be so sorry?

"Miki-chan… you didn't do anything wrong…" Fuusuke narrowed his brows and wondered why she was acting so guilty about what happened. "It wasn't your fault Miki-chan, please don't leave the Sun Garden…!" Fuusuke ran to her, holding her two hands, pouting cutely. He didn't want her to leave, he'd just got him a new friend, and plus, it was a really sweet one. "Fuusuke followed Miki-chan on the tree…and I didn't push you and you didn't do anything...so it's no one's fault." Fuusuke smiled at Miki, awkwardly talking in second person. "Oh, Miki-chan! See? The gods blessed you; it's a miracle we're still breathing after that mere accident!" Fuusuke referring to their conversation moments ago. Miki uncontrollably smiled, the teal-eyed boy tried his best to let Miki feel very welcomed to the Sun Garden.

Miki hugged the snow-haired boy once again, 'He's so nice to me…' she cried on his shoulder,

"Oi, oi…don't cry after such blessing Miki-chan…don't be sad…" Fuusuke tapped the Miki's back.

"I'm not sad…I'm just…s-so happy…" she sniffed. Letting go of Fuusuke, Miki heard murmuring, and it was coming from An and Honoka (Bonitona). She swear she felt them look daggers at her, were they mad at her? Jealous of her? What did she do wrong?

"Sorry… Fuusuke-chan." She lowered her head.

"What are you so sorry about, Miki-chan?" Fuusuke asked. But Miki didn't respond anymore when she sensed the two girls from her side glared at her to death.

Walking past Fuusuke and Hitomiko, a red-haired boy suddenly ran towards her, he looked kind of angry,

"What did you do to Fuusuke-chan?" Haruya yelled at her, even if they haven't personally met and talked to each other,

"Haruya-chan… she didn't do anything, look at my body, no scars nor scratches!" Fuusuke giggled, and found Haruya at that moment a bit too over-protective, even if he didn't get a single hair out of place from the accident earlier.

Yes, Haruya was jealous, seeing the two of them… actually to his point of view, Miki hugging his best friend, he started boiling up at the little touch of his best friend. The one word to describe the tenacious redhead was:

The giggling snow-haired boy was oblivious about that.

Miki, because she was nothing to the conversation anymore, smirked at the two. Haruya caught her smirking… 'SMIRKING…not…SMILING INNOCENTLY…' Haruya thought. What was in her head? He really wanted to know, was she plotting something against them? The purple-haired girl didn't know the yellow orbs caught her lips curved into reckless smirk. But that smirk started to fade, then whoosh, completely gone.

'Her emotions changed so suddenly.' Haruya thought. 'But isn't that just normal? Damn, wish I knew how to read minds' he looked back again at the brown-eyed girl. 'Maybe she's got some kinda two-persona-switch '.

Miki turned around groggily walking back to the van, alone. 'Why does she have to go back there? Playtime isn't over yet.' Haruya found Miki quite mysterious, but still had a tinge of anger on her for hugging Fuusuke. He decided to break the silence.

He raised the soccer ball in the air, "Oi! Minna~ let's play sakka!" he childishly yelled while everyone started giggling, Haruya was a bit too awkward at times, and usually was the one to break the silence. Well, that's his happy side, it's better than the jerky side of his personality.

But deep in the redhead's thoughts, 'Miki…who are you? Why did you smirk a while ago? Are you someone bad or good?'

**-o-o-o-**

**Sorry guys if there are any mistakes… I'm only human (but I wish I was anime XD), and sorry for the long wait too, I had vacation on this deserted island (nah, just kidding it's a resort, but it was more of torture than enjoyment I had back there), had not much access to the internet. :) If any of the characters have anything you don't like, you could tell me through PM or reviewing. Reviews anyone?**


	4. New Enemies and New Friends

**Hello again everyone~ not much to say, but, I don't own Inazuma Eleven only my OC and the plot. That's all… enjoy or not!**

**-o-o-o-**

Playtime was over now, and the kids were all sweaty and had their clothes tattered with dirt. But nevertheless, the orphans enjoyed soccer, they loved it more than anything, and above that, they loved it like their 'Father', mainly because their Father was the one who introduced this sport, since, it reminded him of his young, lost son who died in a car crash. So whenever this man would see the little orphans playing soccer, it would always bring him the memories of his beloved son. And speaking of the beloved son, there was a substitute… and that's why most of them hated Hiroto. Hiroto looked like a carbon copy of Kira's son, so whenever their father drops by at the Sun Garden to visit, though how many children run and jump on him like there was no tomorrow, in the end… he would still love Hiroto Kiyama above all of them. That was what made the orphans feel sad at times, so that's why when their step-father goes for a visit, they would try to make their time last, before the man would get walking to his favorite orphan. The love and affection their Father showed, wasn't so balanced. And that's why all the children in the Sun Garden were so envious of the vermillion-haired boy.

**-o-o-o-**

"Hitomiko nee-san! Where's my bottle? I'm thirsty!" Fuusuke begged,

"Eww! You still drink from a bottle! Fuusuke-chan…you're 5 years old already!" Haruya said, subsequently imagining an image of Fuusuke drinking his bottle, 'That's…so…cute…!" Haruya thought in his head, but his inner thoughts didn't speak up.

"But when I drink from a glass it spills on my shirt…" the teal-eyed boy pouted,

"You're 5! You should try this…" the redhead was walking at the back of the van so that he could get that something he was referring to, he flipped up the hood of the van's back part… and he found a purple-haired girl staring at him, he looked straight into her brown eyes, scary.

"Eep! W-Why a-are you at the back of the v-van? Look, if you wanna s-sleep, there's always the front and middle seat available for you!" Haruya tried to act like he wasn't frightened at all. But seeing those piercing eyes penetrate his— got his heart racing on a road track.

"Miki-chan, why didn't you play with the rest of us? We had such a great time playing soccer!" Fuusuke asked, beaming about how fun all their playtime was. The purple-haired girl looked at Fuusuke, and behind him were the orange-haired girl and the turquoise-haired gals, gawking at her, rather, angrily.

The brown-eyed girl parted her lips, yet words failed to come out of it again.

Miki didn't want 'their' glares to get deadlier, so she just pushed herself up from her seat and went to the middle seat, but before she could enter the van's door, someone coughed:

"Excuse me, but I believe me and Honoka-chan should go first." The similar orange-haired girl huffed at her, straightening her back and looking up, the posture of a real bitchy gal.

Miki scowled at her, while An smirked with pride. The orange-haired girl with her friend got in the van, taking the middle seat.

"O-Oi, I-I was g-going to sit there…" Miki inaudibly said, An snapped her head to the purple-haired girl, and the two girls giggled naughtily, sitting down.

"Oh, sorry… Miki-chan, we just took it." The carrot-haired girl sounded obviously sadistic.

Fuusuke and Haruya were about to enter the van's entrance when both their eyes met Miki with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

Fuusuke stared at her in concern, "Miki-chan, i-is everything alright?" he touched her shoulder, only to see the penetrating brown eyes to look over her shoulder. It scared the concerned duo's behind her, her eyes had looked like she was some kind of murderer.

"I'm…fine…" her voice sounded raspy, as if she was going to cry. The purple-haired girl held the tears that were forcibly getting pulled by gravity. She didn't want to cry, it would only make those bullies happier and would crave for more cries from her.

Hitomiko arrived from the convenience store nearby and saw three children standing at the vehicle's entrance,

"Haruya, Fuusuke, Miki…aren't you going inside the van already?" she placed her paper bags beside the front seat, and the two children hurried to find available seats. Now, Miki was the only one without a seat, though there was one free space left beside the carrot-haired girl, but she didn't want to sit with her.

"Nee-san, could you fetch me later…?" Miki asked, quite shyly. Hitomiko narrowed her brows,

"But why Miki-chan? I can't do that, that's child abuse. Come on, no more dilly-dallies, get in the car…" Hitomiko ordered. Miki huffed stubbornly, 'Anything but sitting with those girls…' Miki mentally thought.

"C-could I sit at the vans back?" the brown-eyed girl asked,

"Why don't you want to sit at the middle dear?" the dark-haired teen wondered,

"B-because…" Miki tried to find a plausible response but couldn't come up with one. She quickly averted her eyes from the teen and played with the hem of her shirt.

Everyone was gawking at Miki, why didn't she want to get in the van? Was she shy about what happened hours ago?

Natsuhiko, suddenly pushed the white-haired boy to the side of the van, as if to get space for the purple-haired girl to have,

"Miki-chan!" the brunette's voice came from the back of the van, "There's a free space here, you could sit with me and Atsuishi –chan…" Nepper tiptoed on top of his seat, waving at Miki from a distance.

"There, Miki…why don't you sit with them?" Hitomiko bent down to her height and gently pushed her back in the van. Miki hesitantly walked up to Natsuhiko and his seat mate, as she passed by An and Honoka, she received another mischievous smirk from them. But she just ignored it. She finally reached the end of the row of seats and sat in between Natsuhiko and Atsuishi (and that's when everyone started chatting). The brunette at her left held up a hand at her,

"My name's Natsuhiko… uhm…" the brunette forgot his sir name. "Ahaha, I forgot my sir name…" he scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly, "A-Anyway, nice to meet you Miki-chan…" he shook her hand, making the other kid smile sheepishly. "Oh, and beside you is Atsuishi…" Natsuhiko looked in the air, trying to remember his friend's sir name,

"It's Shigeto…Natsuhiko-chan…." the white-haired boy rolled his eyes, "Nice to meet you…!" he leaned in to _kiss_ the purple-haired girl on the cheek.

Miki blushed and stared at the white-haired boy with wide eyes, "D-Did you just… k-kiss my cheek?" Miki touched the right side of her face feeling the warmth of her cheeks.

"Yeah… my mama said to do that when I meet someone new." Atsuishi grinned at the purple-haired child, he was naïve about the fact that we shouldn't _always_ do that to just _anyone_. Miki lowered her head and awkwardly turned quiet because of the close contact. She saw shadows of a tulip on her feet; she looked up and found Fuusuke and Haruya smirking at Atsuishi,

"What are you two staring at?" Atsuishi lifted a brow at the two,

"ATSUISHI AND MIKI SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the redhead and the snow-haired boy sang in sync. All the babbling made the other orphans curious, and the news had spread among all orphans.

Miki and Atsuishi blushed madly and avoided eye-contact. 'It's not what they think!' Atsuishi averted his head from looking at Miki.

Miki looked at Atsuishi and just had currently noticed a scar on his right cheek,

"Erm, A-Atsuishi-chan," Miki called, instantly, Atsuishi's head turned to her. "What happened to your right cheek…?" she tentatively pointed.

"O-oh…that? Uhm, I don' really know…Hitomiko nee-san said I got this scar when I was three years old…but I don't remember anything when I was three." Atsuishi thought touching his lip with his index finger.

"But its better now, I'm happy that it didn't go worse…" Miki smiled at the white-haired boy. 'Happy? What should she be happy about? We're not even close friends just yet…' Atsuishi frowned slightly.

**-o-o-o-**

It was 6pm when the vehicle had finally arrived at the Sun Garden.

"Okay children! We're here!" Hitomiko announced as the children impatiently jumped out their seats and ran back to the orphanage. Hitomiko giggled a little to herself, 'Kids these days are just so adorable…' she thought. She was very satisfied and happy to take care of the children in the Sun Garden, though some were stubborn… not only because of the big salary she received, she loved baby-sitting the children. She took care of the little toddlers by heart.

The black-haired teenager walked to the rows of the van to see if anyone left any belongings…but instead, what she saw on the second to the last part of the van was the snow-haired boy sucking on his thumb and his head rested on the red-haired boy's shoulder and Haruya drooling with an agape mouth as he leaned his head on the seat's support.

"Cute~!" Hitomiko nearly screamed to herself, but she said it in a soft manner so she wouldn't startle the two. And on the last row, she found Atsushi's head leaning on the window and Miki sleeping soundly on his lap, Hitomiko giggled softly to herself… 'This one's more adorable…' she smiled at the left four children in the van.

**-Hours Ago-**

Miki was feeling very lethargic and couldn't even think straight anymore, her eyes started to flicker in sleepiness: _close, open, close, open…slowly closes_.

"Miki-chan, are you sleepy?" the white-haired boy beside her queried. The purple-haired girl nodded her head lazily.

"I want to sleep, but I don't have a pillow…" (Miki can't sleep without a pillow) Miki complained, yawning. Atsuishi could visibly see how drowsy she looked, he wanted to help her.

"Here, here Miki-chan…you can sleep on my lap." Atsuishi beamed at the purple-haired girl.

"A-Ah! N-no…it's okay…" Miki stuttered. Lowering her head, trying to hide the light blush spread evenly on the her cheeks…

Suddenly, a hand pushes her head to someone's lap,

"A-Atsuishi-chan! I-I told you i-it's okay…!" Miki's blush increased, but the white-haired boy just flashed a grin at her, and fixed the strands of hair that covered her forehead,

"You're sleepy right? But you don't have a pillow, I can't sleep without a pillow either…when I was four, my mama used to place my head on her lap whenever I was sleepy... then I would be _sound asleep_ on our long trip…" Atsuishi explained. To his point, it reminded him of his mother. That's why he wanted to try it on someone else…

"O-okay…" Miki smiled with sympathy at him, understanding his point. She nuzzled onto the white-haired boy's lap and secretly smiled to herself once again, she felt so lucky having two more friends in the orphanage,(but also had two haters) "Thank you, Atsuishi-chan…"

**-o-o-o-**

And that's how the two ended up in that position…and amazingly, it did make Miki _sound asleep_.

"Minna~ time to get up!"

**-o-o-o-**

**Erm, I'm sleepy already, so I'll that's a cliff-hanger for all of you guys. No flames, and sorry for my mistakes if there were any. :)**


	5. Jealousy Strikes!

Hello again everyone~ Here's the next chapter- enjoy or not! If you've noticed there's not much bad language in this…it's because they're children, so meaning I'm just at their childhood part, but I'm almost off to their teens. No Flames~

**-o-o-o-**

The four orphans shot up hearing the sudden announcement made by the teen. When it got Haruya and Fuusuke alarmed, they both hit each other's heads, both yelping:

"Ouch!" they rubbed the sore parts of their heads; while on the other hand, Miki suddenly got up and was unwary of the sleeping white-haired boy. She suddenly hit the latter's chin.

"AH!" Atsuishi cried, Miki's eyes enlarged seeing the white-haired boy moan in pain,

"A-Atsuishi-chan! I'm – I'm very, very, very sorry!" Miki asked for his forgiveness, she didn't really mean to do that.

"N-No, it's j-just my tongue, I accidentally bit it…" Atsuishi stuck up his tongue and crossed his eyes to look at how red it had become.

"Whoops, I guess I overdid it…" the dark-haired teen giggled to herself, "Okay, minna-san, time for dinner…even though I haven't made it yet…" Hitomiko murmured to herself in the end part of the sentence. She smiled happily at the children; (even if they were physically hurt a bit) she did a gesture to tell them to come out of the vehicle. The four children walked out of the van and headed for the living room and left Hitomiko behind so that she could park the van back in their lot and to take the groceries in the kitchen.

"Atsuishi-chan… I'm sorry about the…erm, it was my fault why you bit your tongue a while ago…I really am bad luck." She looked away, regretful of what happened. Miki twiddled her fingers habitually,

"Again for the second time Miki-chan, it's not your fault." Atsuishi glared at her, he was getting tired reminding Miki that it was no one's fault. Why was she always demeaning herself?

Miki shifted her gaze back to the white-haired lad, anxiously, "But… what if you're tongue bled and—" Miki's words were interrupted. Atsuishi grew pissed, it was just too damn annoying to hear the little girl say things all over again, he pushed Miki against a tree and locked her wrists to either side of her head, and yelled:

"Miki! Would you stop belittling yourself?" Atsuishi scowled at the little girl, tightening his grip around her wrists, "Stop saying stupid this like: 'I'm bad luck' and 'I'm sorry' when you didn't do anything wrong! Stop it! All of it!" Atsuishi used to be the well-behaved lad among orphans, but now…seeing Atsuishi like this—it didn't look nor sound like him at all. Maybe, this is how the white-haired boy acted whenever he was pissed. 'Maybe, Atsuishi-chan…hates me…what am I saying? Everybody hates me! People in this place, my mom, and my dad…those girls…everyone hates me.' Miki thought deeply into her judgments, drowning from all the memories of how much her dad loathed her as a daughter… 'Where ever I go…people hate me.' Miki was unwary about the fact that she was already shedding tears; it hurt too much to remember the past. She remembered when she hesitantly looked forward to being here in the Sun Garden, she thought that her world would be all new, she thought everything would change—and everything would be better. But every single expectation she had, wasn't really what she expected right now. Everything almost turned out to be the opposite.

"Miki-chan? No, no, no, no, no! D-Don't cry! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!" the white-haired boy grew startled, he didn't think a single move could make the sensitive girl cry. Miki lowered her head in embarrassment, those damn tears just won't stay still, she'd cried three times this day.

"Atsuishi-chan…why does everybody hate me?" Miki asked in a trembling voice, she can't help keeping those hurt and violated feelings inside her anymore, the longer she kept it in her chest, the more she got hurt.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" the boy with the scar on his right cheek patted the purple-haired girl's back twice, "I don't hate you…" Atsuishi weakly beamed at her.

The purple-haired girl instantly shot her head up, she looked at Atsuishi in disbelief, Atsuishi was wondering why she was looking at him like that. He pointed his face and asked:

"I-Is there something wrong with my face?"

"N-no! It's not that… I-I just…didn't think you…didn't hate me at all." Miki still couldn't believe what he'd just said earlier. 'Atsuishi-chan, doesn't hate me?' she grew mixed up in her thoughts… the only adjective that would perfectly fit Miki right now is the word: 'Paranoid'.

"Silly," the white-haired boy pinched her nose, "Why would I hate you when you're such a good friend!" Atsuishi flashed a smile at her, making her blush because of embarrassment.

"Th-thank you… Atsuishi-chan." Miki thanked wholeheartedly,

"You know, I noticed something…" Atsuishi narrowed one brow and lifted the other, but he had a small smirk plastered on his lips, "I think you like Fuusuke-chan…don't ya?" Atsuishi teased.

Automatically, the brown-eyed girl flushed pink because of that, apparently, she did have a little crush on Fuusuke—he was cute, he was kind and lovable! What's not to love about him? But yet, she lied to Atsuishi, since, it might be rumoured to Fuusuke if ever she would tell her_ little_ feelings.

"N-no! I don't! W-Why would you think that! M-Maybe it's you who likes Fuusuke-chan!" Miki retorted, but suddenly noticed something was wrong with her sentence, Atsuishi liking…a boy?

"I don't think so…why would a _boy_ have a crush on the same _gender_? Foolish Miki…" (note the italicized words—in short, Haruya and Fuusuke)Atsuishi stuck up a tongue at the purple-haired girl who was pouting. "Admit it! Admit it! You like Fuusuke-chan!" Atsuishi circled the purple-haired girl who was currently walking away from him, heading towards her room so he couldn't approach her.

"I don't!" Miki huffed looking back at him, but the other boy continued to tease her. When they both reached the living room, where all the children were playing videogames (specifically the boys) while the girls played 'Tea Party', dolls and dress-up and other things you could add on to child's play.

Atsuishi didn't stop following Miki and bantering her about it, when Miki arrived at the room, her brown eyes met Fuusuke's teal ones. A light blush ran through her cheeks. The other boy following her; he too saw Miki and Fuusuke looking at each other.

"Miki-chan! Miki-chan! Come, come! Let's play _Mario Kart_!" the cheery teal-eyed boy smiled sweetly at her. The Mario game was the usual 2D game back then.

The white-haired boy playfully jerked his arm to the purple-haired girl's elbow,

"Miki-chan…Fuusuke wants to play with you~" he sang mischievously right through Miki's ear…giving her a shudder,

"Miki-chan, is something wrong?" Fuusuke assured with the usual worried expression on his adorable face,

"N-No! E-Everything is alright!" Miki waved her arms in front of the teal-eyed boy, telling him not be so concerned about her. Fuusuke grew sceptical about the other child's behaviour; she seemed a little too nervous, why? He observed her appearance and found her sweating a bit.

"Hmm…you look kinda…red, Miki." Fuusuke pointed both his cheeks, showing what part of Miki's face was red. Miki avoided eye-contact with the snow-haired boy, and lowered her head to hide her reddened face,

"I'm tired. I'll j-just go to sleep." Miki pointed up the stairs,

"Sleep? But we haven't even had dinner yet! And it's still 6pm!" Fuusuke pouted at Miki, begging her to stay, even for just one game, or at least…until they had had their dinner.

Atsuishi continued to chuckle softly at the flustered Miki, and at any rate, it was adorable to see Miki with a flushed face. Miki shot a glare at Atsuishi, telling him in body language: 'I can hear you chuckling!'

"I-I guess I could stay for just ONE game…" Miki placed a finger on her lips, looking down. Fuusuke grinned happily, at last…the timid little girl managed to play games for a while.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey! You're good at this!" Fuusuke pouted cutely at the purple-haired girl, "You didn't tell me you were good at this game! You're unfair Miki-chan!" the teal-eyed boy nit-picked.

"A-actually Fuusuke-chan… it's my first time to play this…" the brown-eyed girl simply smiled, while Fuusuke muttered:

"Beginners Luck…Miki…" he glared playfully at her, but the latter just giggled.

"Another round?" forgetting what she said moments ago, ("I-I guess I could stay for just ONE game…")

"Oh you bet!" Fuusuke took his buttons again and steadied his two thumbs on each side, raising his elbows, 'I'm prepared to beat Miki!' impishly he thought. Abruptly, someone breaks through the duo's games,

"Fuu-chan," the three (Fuusuke, Miki and Atsuishi) looked at the proud looking Haruya. And another weird thing about that was he called the snow-haired teen 'Fuu-chan'… "Step aside," he pushed Fuusuke and took the controller in his hands; he set the game to a two-player mode. "No one beats me in this!" Haruya proudly said, looking at Miki. "Oh, and by the way… my name's Haruya!" he grinned cheekily at the purple-haired girl. Miki just giggled.

"Nice to meet you, Haruya-chan." Miki greeted him hello for the first time.

"You too… now, get ready because I'm gonna kick your ass! 3 over 3 okay?" Haruya haughtily pointed himself with his thumb. Miki didn't know what the word 'ass' was, and little did she too know it was an offensive term of something every human has…she just shrugged it off.

The game started as the two player had their tongues placed sharply on their upper lips, trying to concentrate on the game. While Fuusuke had his death glare on the jerk that'd just pushed him out of a game like being untagged in a boxing match. While Atsuishi, watched the two challengers play while he was eating a sandwich.

(Have you noticed something? Yes, question the story alright)…Why is Haruya playing with Miki even if he doesn't he doesn't like her? Simply because he wanted to see what kind of personality Miki had... and it was either one of the three choices on his head_, 'Yep she's good.'_-_'Normal.'_-_'No she's a freakin' bad guy!'_

**-o-o-o-**

The game had ended up in a draw; Haruya dropped his controller, glowering at the Miki in doubt.

"Haruya, you're really good! But it ended up in a draw… so cheers for you and me." Miki smiled at the redhead, 'Hmm…she's respectful and kind.' Haruya thought, one point for _'Yep, she's good.'_

"Well. I'll beat ya next time!" Haruya arrogantly smirked.

"Well, why not start now?" Miki challenged again, she didn't actually care whether she'll win or lose, she wanted to have fun.

"Sure! Why not?" Haruya said in a daring tone. The redhead picked up his controller and set it to a new game, "Ready, get set, go!"…

**-Meanwhile-**

The carrot-haired girl and her turquoise-haired friend were playing dolls in their room (they shared a room together), but An told Honoka that she left one of her doll's beautiful clothes downstairs in the living room. The two dashed downstairs as fast as they could so that they still had time to play dolls before dinner starts. Subsequently, the two found a purple-haired girl in the living room, and was the only _girl_ in all of the boys playing the videogame, and, since An had a this little crush on Nagumo, her head started to boil up in anger.

"Ready, get set, go!" the redhead yelled in preparation for the next challenge given to him, but surprisingly, the screen turns black all of a sudden. The redhead's eyes amplified in anger, 'What kind of bitch would do thi—'

"Oh, I'm sorry…" An placed a hand on her mouth, and behind her was her friend playing along the feigned anxiety they both daubed on their faces. Miki noticed the little smirk on Honoka's face, and inevitably knew that their apology was a fake. "I didn't mean to interrupt your happy plays… I accidentally stepped on the wire…" An pretentiously placed a finger on her lips, pouting cutely- as if she was so innocent about the disconnected wire on the floor.

Miki started to really get on her nerves, she hated spoiled children.

"Then I ask you: Why do you have to pass this way?" Miki frowned, trying to keep her voice cool from exploding. An winced,

"B-Because…" she looked to her left, trying to think of an excuse, "W-we were getting our doll's clothes!" she straightforwardly said, without thinking. Miki lifted a brow; the two gals knew very well she was contemptuous about their excuse.

"Isn't that box over there," Miki pointed to the far left side of the living room, "where you keep your doll's clothes?" she questioned.

Haruya and Fuusuke were seeing so much evidence that the two girls did it on purpose.

"Hey, yeah… Miki-chan's right!" in recognizing, Fuusuke glared at the orange-haired girl,

"If you have nothing better to do than disturb our time—beat it." The redhead shot a fatal glower at the two girls. An 'hmph'-ed and stuck up a tongue at Miki. 'We'll get you next time…' the duo thought in sync.

"Minna~ time for dinner! I've got Tonkatsu cooked and ready for all of you~" the voice of the dark-haired teen echoed through the living room.

"Miki-chan! Sit in between me and Haruya-chan! Please oh please!" Fuusuke begged pouting adorably at the purple-haired girl.

"Yeah!" Haruya added 'Miki isn't so bad after all…it was only the smirk that made me suspicious about her…' Haruya thought.

"O-okay…" Miki giggled. An continued to sulk, she hated girls who beat her in arguments or debates.

Possessively, the carrot-haired girl grabbed Atsuishi's arm so unexpectedly, it startled everyone.

"Come, Atsuishi-chan…let's play dolls!" An struggled to act fabulous after being defeated in an squabble.

Atsuishi's right eye twitched, "I'm a boy you idiot!" he yelled at her.

"Oh! We're going to have so much fun~" An tested Miki's jealousy,

"No~ it's time for dinner! Nyaa~ I wanna eat already! I'm hungry!" Atsuishi whined and tried to run away from An tightly clutching his shirt around her fists. "Miki! I wanna go with Miki!" the white-haired boy ran towards the purple-haired girl, but only ended up as a rubber band stretched but eventually went back.

"Ahaha…" Miki sweat dropped, "H-have fun then…" she walked away, catching up with Haruya and Fuusuke who'd already walked to the dining room. 'Why isn't she jealous?' An let go of Atsuishi, looking sadly at herself, 'Now that Miki is here, she's taking my place…' she lowered her head in realization. 'Haruya-chan… she's going to get Haruya…' the orange-haired girl always had the hidden feelings inside her chest whenever she would remember the redhead with the gold colored eyes… 'Miki's going to take him.' She frowned.

An's personality was usually jealous and always wanted to be the best in style and charm. And now, she's envious of Miki…who wasn't even considerate about those stuff she wasn't interested in. 'That girl… taking what's mine.'

"An-chan! An-chan! Yuhoo~ are you in there?" Atsuishi waved his hand in front of her face. An snapped out of her thoughts. "It's dinner, I'll get going now…bye!" the boy with the scar on his right cheek gestured and dashed off to the dining room- actually trying to avoid An and her friend.

Honoka could clearly see how vexed An was, she slowly patted her back,

"Don't worry girl," the violet-eyed girl smirked, "We'll get our payback…" An smiled at her best friend…both giggled sinisterly. Let the malevolence—with the cause of antipathy—begin…

**-o-o-o-**

**Guys, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I think I may not be so active during the month of May. But I'll try my best to update the following chapters this April. Sorry for the errors and imperfections you've spotted… And oh, I'm not boasting about anything but…tomorrow's my Birthday ^ ^ (I don't why, but I don't wanna turn thirteen…) good day to you all…** **No flames~ reviews anyone?**


	6. Hatred

**Ohayo~ minna! Uwaah... TT3TT I've turned thirteen already... heh, I've considered myself as a teenager then... -smiles- here's the third chappy! Enjoy or not~ no flames...**

**-o-o-o-**

The children gathered around the dining table, ready to fill their mouth's with Hitomiko's delicious and mouth-watering 'Tonkatsu'. Hitoimko was surprisingly good at cooking, as a teenager; at an age like that usually they grow too ambitious, whimsical and carefree about their future. The dark-haired teen dreamed of opening up a restaurant in the future, but currently worked as a researcher in an office, she was very good at looking for information and hidden skeletons in the cupboard behind top secrets...it was like her hobby. And little does she know that talent of hers goes a long way in the future.

"Uwaaah~ yummy!" Fuusuke licked his lips, craving to taste the juicy and delicious Tonkatsu. All the children smelled the meaty and pleasant aroma of the food, as the invisible scents went through their noses.

"Chopsticks! Get your chopsticks!" Hitomiko announced as the kids came running towards Hitomiko, overtaking turns to get the latter for their meal.

Miyuki stared at the food, not even minding to get a pair of chopsticks.

When the orphans all got their utensils, they started chewing and gobbling the food up, shouting:

"_Mmmm! So delicious!"_

"_Hey! You have your share! Don't get mine!"_

"_Hitomiko nee-san! When are you opening your restaurant...?"_

The teen simply giggled, 'Adorable children~' she thought once more. Ruffling the hairs of the kids who complimented her, she looked around, seeing everyone enjoying how much they loved the meal she cooked for them, but one wasn't eating, rather, staring at the food like it was nothing.

"Miki-chan, is something wrong with my cooking? Are you a vegetarian?" Hitomiko concerned about the little girl, she came closer to the purple-haired girl and touched her shoulders, leaning her head forward,

"What's the matter Miki-chan?" she asked again. The brown-eyed girl swallowed the bile that went up her throat. "You could tell me Miki-chan..." Hitomiko wanted all the orphans in the Sun Garden to be open to her especially when it comes to issues they couldn't handle themselves...

"My mama…used to cook me Tonkatsu too… it was my favorite, especially when she cooks it…" all the orphans stared at her. Some even dared to look at their meal, looking to see if they 'did' taste anything usual.

"Miki, Hitomiko nee-san would never do that..." Fuusuke raised his brows, knowing that the black-haired teen was someone who he could always trust by heart and by soul.

"N-no, it's not that Fuusuke-chan... it somehow, reminds me of...my mother." Miki smiled to herself. Even if her mother hated her, deep inside her heart, she knew very well that she loves her. She found out one night, Miki was sneaking in her room, she found a periwinkle-colored notebook, she curiously opened the notebook, only to find out that inside the diary was about the secret of her mother hating her...for her protection from getting abused brutally by her father...

"My mama… actually…protected me from being abused. I really do love her…even if she pretended to hate me." Miki smiled to herself, Fuusuke sniffed a little, a bit too touched about that motherly-love.

"Aww, Miki-chan, don't worry… I bet your mama is in heaven right now!" Fuusuke grinned at the purple-haired girl.

"Thank you… Fuusuke-chan."

**-Meanwhile- **

Everyone and even Miki was enjoying their dinner, Miki in the end, loved Hitomiko's cooking.

"Mmmm! Hitomiko nee-san! This is so delicious!" Miki licked her lips, taking more from the bowl filled with Tonkatsu,

"I'm very glad you all enjoyed it…" Hitomiko smiled.

As said, Miki took more of Hitomiko's Tonkatsu, subsequently when the carrot-haired girl also took some, the two girls ended up in the position where the single Tonkatsu was connected by two pairs of chopsticks on either side.

The blue-eyed girl glared at the brown-eyed one,

"That's mine…" she said with gritted teeth. Miki didn't want to answer back, but she forced her pair of chopsticks to firmly grab hold of the food she took.

"Now girls, no fighting… An-chan, you could take another one…" Hitomiko suggested,

"Nee-san, are you saying that I was last to take this piece? I was first!" she demanded to the dark-haired teen.

"Nee-san never said that…" Miki answered back bluntly, An shifted her gaze back to the purple-haired girl,

"Oh, now I'm getting scared of the little cry-baby Miki…!" An raised her brows looking like she was really scared, "Nee-san! Miki-chan is teasing me~" she moaned, acting like it really offended her.

"Hmm… I don't see what act Miki did to make you—PRETEND LIKE YOU'RE CRYING!" Haruya glared at the bitchy orange-haired girl. An's eyed widened, 'Haruya-chan…shouted at me?' not noticing how stupid she sounded and looked like.

"Enough!" Hitomiko's voice ripped through the petty quarrel. "An, please stop being so jealous about every girl that comes to the Sun Garden…" the black-haired teen advised the little girl.

An felt so embarrassed, she never felt like this before, she'd been always so superior at being the best—and now, it was like she was so good at being the worst…she thought.

With a hatred face and eyes struggling to keep the tears hidden… An shouted: "I HATE YOU MIKI~" the orange-haired girl burst into tears, storming towards her room…

"AN-CHAN!" the turquoise haired girl followed.

Miki pouted a bit, and lowered her head… 'I didn't come here to make enemies…' she thought. Her eyes started to water again, she shook her tears away and buried her head onto her knees…whimpering sounds came out of her lips, she didn't want to cry, but it was so irrepressible to deal with.

"Miki-chan… it's not your fault." Haruya…strangely…pats her back to comfort her. That was odd. Haruya continued to rub the purple-haired girl's back, but she just kept whimpering.

"He's right Miki…you didn't do anything wrong. Don't cry… don't waste your tears over that." Fuusuke tried to look in front of her, but the brown-eyed girl had her face hidden. "Miki, stop crying…show me your _pretty_ face!" Fuusuke cupped both her cheeks and forced the other girl to look him in the eye… they were so close to each other… Miki's cheeks turned warm and a little red.

"Don't worry if An or Honoka-chan hates you…you have friends like me and Haruya—"

"And Atsuishi!" the white-haired boy added, interrupting Fuusuke, but the teal-eyed boy just rolled his eyes back to Miki,

"You have people who _love_ you too!" Fuusuke grinned, wiping away Miki's little tears that covered her cheeks.

'L-Love…?' Miki's inner self thought, 'Does Fuusuke…_love_ me?'

**-o-o-o-**

**Cliff-hanger everyone, since I have things to deal with today…I think this makes up for the long wait I gave you guys…sorry if there are mistakes!**


	7. The Apology

**Moshi moshi~ sorry again for the long wait...please remember what I said in the previous chappy- "I think I won't be so active during the month of May."—forgive me for it too… no flames! Enjoy or not~**

**-o-o-o-**

"Miki...you're friends are right." Hitomiko pat her back. Miki looked at the people around her...

'They're all smiling...smiling like... they're accepting me as a member of the family...' Miki fidgeted with the end of her shirt, she felt somewhat uncomfortable...

"Miki," Fuusuke called. "You may not have had the best childhood of your life...but so did we. Why can't you just go with the flow? Start new family Miki! Even if _they_ don't like you or what...it's worth a shot!" Fuusuke beamed at her, lightening the burden kept inside her chest.

Miki hesitantly looked up to take a little peek of what their reactions were... she first looked at Hitomiko...

"We're accepting you...Miki-chan...even before you came here." the teen smiled at her. The purple-haired girl little by little had this appreciating smile etching slowly on her face.

All the orphans on the table shouted in unison:

"We are accepting you Miki-chan!"

**-Meanwhile-**

The carrot-haired girl continued to burst into tears, even if it was nothing to cry about...well, if children are that sensitive...let it be.

"Oi! Hasuike-chan!" the violet-eyed girl tried to catch up, when An was this angry, she could storm towards her room in less than a minute-even if it was 3 floors away.

The older girl (Honoka) grabbed her shoulder, but the other brat mercilessly slaps it away,

"I give up!" she yelled, scowling at her best friend, "I _gave_ up!" she repeated, only changing the verb into its past form.

With bulging eyes, her best friend backed away, when her friend was this aggravated... she couldn't interfere with her, she really had to take a risk.

"But An-chan...this is only he begin-" she was interrupted,

"The beginning of losing over that-Miki!" she kicked her door open, throwing herself on the bed, lying on her belly. She took a pillow and plunged her face in it.

Honoka was turning a bit...confused about what An was so angry about...actually, she didn't hate Miki at all... she just feigned along with her friend so that she could accept her for who she is...since, when it was her first time in the Sun Garden...no one barely talked to her. An was the first kid to approach her...and that's how the simple past made them friends... it wasn't anything so special right?

"You know what," she clenched her fists, "I don't really get why you hate Miki so much...she isn't that type of someone to annoy you, me and even your crush Haruya-chan!" she shouted, grabbing the attention of the orange-haired girl who shot her confused face at Honoka... "I think you're just jealous..." she bluntly placed a haunting tone of voice in it,

"Jealous! What am I so jealous about- I mean..." the blue-eyed girl tried to find words to explain her point...

"Miki...she's...not doing anything...nothing at all to hurt your feelings...I actually think," she lowered her head, "She's a really good friend." she raised her head, putting up a confident look to tell her what her opinion was. "I'm through being your 'best friend'..." the turquoise-haired girl spun around and stepped out of the door.

"H-Honoka! Wh-What?" An couldn't believe what the other girl said, but it was too late. The purple-eyed girl made her decision.

**-o-o-o- **

Moments had passed and dinner was done. Honoka made her way through the stairs... when she arrived at the living room, her eyes met a familiar purple-haired girl... she sucked in a breath, taking the confidence to-

"Miki-chan..." she met up with the brown-eyed girl. Miki was so surprised to see Honoka standing in front of her...after all that has happened. Miki was thinking: 'Maybe she's here for revenge!' she was taken aback realizing that, Honoka noticed how she was staying away from her inch by inch- before she could move a centimetre further...

"Forgive me!" she bowed with her beautiful hair settling on her shoulders...

"W-What?" Miki winced; did she just hear that right? Before she could ever think of anything, Honoka grabbed both her wrists, not letting her run away from her honest apology.

"I'm really sorry... really I am. It's just that... I followed everything An told me and... I guess it made me a total _baka_ to do so... I'm sorry... if you don't want to be friends, could we at least... greet each other a plain hello every day?" she apologized, but suggested they would stay as good acquaintances or even better...as friends

The astounded Miki didn't struggle from her grip, Honoka gave her a while to scan the many words she just told her... still hoping she wouldn't reject her apology.

_Smile._

Miki smiles... she thought of her apology as very and evidently honest...for the fact that Honoka didn't say a single blunt word at her... 'Maybe she really was just...playing along.'

"Of course... Honoka-chan!" she hugs her, even if they weren't so much of a close bond just yet.

"I'm glad you didn't reject my apology...Miki." she hugged her back,

"Eh?" Miki took a step back to look at her, "I wouldn't do that..." Miki shook her head as a gesture of the word: 'That's a no-no!'. "My mama said that we should give people a second chance all the time! Because no one's perfect! But if they betray me the third time... I don't think I would...err...you get my point right?" she grinned. Honoka just simply nodded in agreement.

**-Flashback-**

"Miki...she's...not doing anything...nothing at all to hurt your feelings...I actually think-she's a _good _friend."

**-o-o-o-**

With envious eyes staring at the prospect of confessions and acceptances, she clenched her fists in disapproval...

"I will _never_ forgive you...Miki..." the orange-haired girl secretly sent a fatal glare at her.

**-o-o-o-**

**Good news~ I'm on to their teens in the next chappy~ I think I should write 1-3 chapters a day... -touches chin- hehehe, wondering why my chappies are a little short? Well, it's because there aren't much cussing words and romance during their childhood period… and I honestly think that's where I'm usually active at… :D and lucky I'm skipping their childhood and going to their teens~**


	8. When Life Changes That's When We Realize

**Haa~ The moment everyone's waiting for—teens! Enjoy or not! No flames~**

**Warnings: yaoi, cussing words, and written with dirty-mindedness…if you don't accept what's coming…please leave immediately. No worries… there aren't many fully written lemons here… because it's rated T :D**

**-o-o-o-**

8 years had passed—and many things changed… Aleia was constructed and plans were created in order to destroy and take Kira's revenge in pay for the death of his only son… Aleia was worked on for 5 straight years, and it trained every single orphan who lived in the Sun Garden. And other than the academy… relationships between orphans either increased or decreased… Examples are:

Gran and Reize grew much more attracted together… but sadly, Gran didn't want to take the first move because the greenhead was a little naïve.

Burn and Gazel were rivals, they quarrelled about their differences non-stop. But when not exposed to anyone, they were _couples_… if you know what it means. They pretended to despise each other, yet loved each other so much despite all the fights and arguments…

Miki… rather called: "Stellar" (her alien name)… earned 2 great friends ever since, namely Rhionne and Heat. What happened to Honoka? She got bad influence from one of the neighbors beside Sun Garden...when she was in second grade...she turned back to the path of Rean… they were the best of friends again. "_The Apology_" huh? Stellar ripped that useless page she wrote on her diary…

Rhionne's closest friend was Stellar yet she (Stellar) was placed at Prominence, they were separated by the fact that Rhionne was in the ice team… sad but they still were the closest bond even if they were in separate teams, they promised themselves to never hate each other just because they were in different teams... true friendship.

Heat, as he grew up… from the state of friendship when he and Stellar were both children...to looking at Stellar as his biggest crush… but Stellar was unaware of the white-haired boy's feelings… Heat still wasn't ready for the time he would really confess…

And then to Stellar's point of view, her love for Gazel never changed, but the saddest part of them all was being placed in different teams, she barely to talked to the ice boy, the only way she could talk to him was when she met him at the the hallway (even if he would never greet back) or if they were having a practice match between Prominence and Diamond Dust.

**-o-o-o-**

Stellar was practicing with her team Prominence, Burn told her in case something happens to one of the Prominence players, there might be a time she could become a substitute for the certain injured player, if that ever happens. She was usually benched… why?

**-A Year Ago-**

"Father… revenge? For whom? You don't specifically know who that person is! Why do have to let the whole Tokyo down? This is wrong!" Stellar demanded, after years of finally realizing…this project wouldn't bring good.

"You have no idea! You know nothing of my past!" Kira scowled at the purple-haired teen, mercilessly her pushes her hard on the floor and grabbed both her wrists and chuckles, "Maybe, you don't need to be a part of my plan…" the man every orphan loved, smirked with a tinge of evilness in it...

Burn was dawdling around the hallway, wasting time rather than practicing with his teammates…

"W-What does that mean?" the familiar voice of one of his teammates reached his ears, he reluctantly eavesdrops in the conversation,

"You could be my slave of _pleasure_ instead, that way I wouldn't be stressed all the time!" Kira pulled the purple hair of Stellar to his face, smiling so grimly…(not like him... I know)

"F-Father! What are you doing?" Burn's voice echoed across Kira's main office, the old man releases his painful grip on the poor girl. He clapped his hands,

"Burn… one of my 3 most favorite children…" he entwined his fingers, looking like he was suggesting something. "Will you help me _punish _this stubborn child of mine?" Kira said. Stellar fails to get up because Kira ripped of the necklace that gave her power… so in short, she lost a half percentage of her strength. Any order "Father" would give, a child would reluctantly follow because they loved him.

"What kind of punishment?" Burn placed his hands on his hips and raised a brow.

"Bondage…" Father smiled fiendishly. Burn stopped breathing…he swore he felt his nose bleed a little.

"Father… wouldn't that be too cruel?" Burn looked at Stellar, with brown eyes looking at him so innocently, he couldn't help but blush.

"Nothing is too cruel for a _slave_!" Kira shouted at the redhead. 'Slave?' Burn kinda imagined an image of Stellar… doing _stuff_. "Do it." The old man ordered. Burn didn't want to do this… he too didn't want to cheat on his boyfriend.

"I—I can't do that…Father…" Burn protested. He stared at the purple-haired girl then shifted his eyes back on Kira. "C-Could you please think of another punishment?" sweat rolled down his neck, hoping Prominence wouldn't get exiled because of him rejecting one of Fathers commands...

"Fine." The old man grunted after 10 seconds of deciding, "I'll bench her for life instead." Burn sighed in relief.

**-o-o-o-**

And that's the story behind it.

The brown-eyed girl was in the middle of the game now; she was playing as one of the mid-fielders…

"Pass!" Burn shouted at the one dribbling the ball (Heat), the white-haired boy looked to his side and found Stellar,

"Stellar!" he announced so that she wouldn't end up having the ball kicked straight to her face. Alerted by the call, Stellar caught up with the ball, she tries to lock it, but fails when all of a sudden she falls on the grass…hard.

"Oh I'm sorry…" Stellar opened her eyes painfully and found Rean glaring at her with a smirk on her face. Stellar got up and growled angrily:

"I'm on your team! Idiot!" she gritted her teeth, 'When would this bitch ever stop?' she wanted to thrash her on the ground. Burn runs up to them,

"Stellar! How are we supposed to beat Diamond Dust when you can't fucking catch the ball when it heads towards you?" Burn yelled at her, determined to beat Gazel… even if he was his boyfriend. Stellar grew pissed, she didn't fall on purpose, what moronic fool would do that? She was tired of these stupid blames thrown always at her…

"I'm not playing anymore." She looked away, scowling at her feet.

"Hmph, when was the last time you ever played a soccer game?" Rean arrogantly smiled at her, lifting brow, 'Darn this bitch!' she grasped her fists.

"Stellar, stop being so sensitive! Aren't you determined to win over Diamond Du—" Burn was interrupted,

"I don't care…!" she ripped through the crowd made by her teammates, she didn't want to follow Fathers rules anymore, why did she have to follow? And more, why did she have to go through consequences?

Silence flooded throughout the whole field, only the steps of a girl leaving a soccer game was heard.

**-o-o-o-**

"This stupid life… I just think I can't deal with it anymore…" Stellar muttered, marching towards her room. When she reached her bedroom, she dropped herself on her bed and smudged her face in a pillow, 'Stupid life… I can't even talk to Gazel anymore.' she thought. She looked at the time: 9:47—indeed, this is how hard the Aleia Academy kids trained.

She opened her drawer and took out her diary…

**-o-o-o- (After the past 30 minutes)  
><strong>

"Gazel… it's me… Burn!" the redhead whispered loudly at Gazel's speaker.

"The door's open." He heard. The redhead entered Gazel's room, smelling the scent of—lemon?

"Hey, Gazel…since when did you like the scent of lemon?" Burn pressed the button to close the hi-tech door. Burn sat on his boyfriend's bed and mooched to his side, "Does _lemon_ turn you on?" Burn grinned like a kid. His boyfriend blushed uneasily, knowing he was thinking of something pervy.

"Hmph, I think it's the word _lemon_ that turns you on rather that the scent…" Gazel rolled his eyes.

"Nee~ my Gazel-chan, don't be mad…" Burn kissed his cheek while he swathed his arms around the snow-haired boy's thin waist. Burn heard his boyfriend huff… knowing why he did. "Okay, okay… I'm sorry for calling you a '_bishounen_' in front of my teammates…" he apologized.

"It wasn't part of the pretending-to-hate-each-other plan…! And it really put a shame on me!" Gazel turned his back against him and huffed again, Burn pouted because Gazel didn't sound like he accepted his apology.

"I couldn't help it! You were blushing like a cute girl would…" Burn moaned. But Gazel didn't huff nor respond at all to him. Burn didn't like it when Gazel was mad at him… he decided to make it up to him.

Burn abruptly pulled his boyfriend's shoulders, trapping him.

"If I could make you feel really good tonight… will you forgive me?"

"_No_!"

"_Okay_!" the redhead childishly grinned, "If you _cum_ first—you will forgive me, okay?" Burn pulled his shorts down,

"PERVERT~"

**-o-o-o-**

Heat was headed to Stellar's room; guess what he was going to do…

"Okay," he sighed, "just take it easy… tell her I love her… don't _imply _anything else… got it?" The white-haired boy talked to himself, trying to practice what to do during his confession. When he thought he was ready enough he sucked in a breath and started marching nervously to the purple-haired girl's room. When he was a few steps away from her door, suddenly, he sees Rhionne enter Stellar's door.

He exhaled, "I guess not today…" he pouted, going back to his room, slouching and walking lazily. He couldn't confess while someone was watching him.

**-o-o-o-**

"Stellar-chan!" Rhionne knocked on her best friends door,

"Come in!" Stellar quickly hid her diary back in her drawer. When she saw Rhionne, she smiled, welcoming her to her room.

"Haha, I'm sorry I had you walk to my room—don't worry, next time I'll be the one taking the long walk to your room, so we would be both equal…" Stellar grinned.

"It's no big deal, Stellar." Rhionne smiled at her friend, "So," she started a new conversation, "I heard what happened." The orange-haired girl with the mask on said.

"Oh, that…" Miki exhaled, "I just… don't like this kind of lifestyle anymore… it feels wrong." She sighed.

"What are you talking about? We should _always _follow Fathers rules!" Rhionne demanded.

"Why?" Stellar lifted a brow.

Silence.

"You've got a point too… but anyways… we should thank him for making us stronger and with this project, we could excel in soccer! We would be the best in the world!" Rhionne sounded so cheery really determined that Stellar didn't want to ruin her thoughts with her opinion that went against it…she just listened to what her friend had to say… "I… also… want Father…to love me like his own child…that's why I want to be the win over Prominence so that Father would really apprec—not that I hate you Ste—"

"It's okay; I don't even do anything to win anyway… I just want my life to be normal. Even if I don't have a father…nor mother…" Miki cut her talk, "But the lesson I learned…ever since I got benched…" the brown-eyed girl raised her head. "Just because he's your Father…doesn't always mean what he says is always right…you have to know if what he's telling you _is_ right." she looked vexed. "But, he's the only father I've got… so I'll treasure that gift Kami-sama gave me before I lose it _again_." Stellar shifted her gaze from the ceiling to Rhionne, smiling softly like an angel…

Rhionne gawked at the purple-haired teen, Stellar looked away, it was uncomfortable when someone stares at her like that…

"What's wrong…?" she questioned.

Rhionne smiled sympathetically, "Your words…" she stated. "Sounded so gratifying and honest…" Rhionne propped both her elbows on the edge of her bed and rested her cheeks (rather with her mask on) on her hands. Stellar responded with a chuckle… the subject was getting boring, Stellar decided to change the subject,

"Rhionne-chan… any issues with Nepper?" she teased,

"Mou…" the other teen pouted, "Well, there's one but it's nothing… he was walking by the hallway and I think I saw him blush when I looked at him!" Rhionnne squealed. As impassive as she was (because of her mask), when it comes to love it would make her secretly blush behind her mask.

"What about you, Stellar? Any issues with Gazel?" Rhionne laughed. When the orange-harried girl noticed she was the only one laughing, she stopped…she noticed how the brown-eyed girl turned apprehensive. "Is there something wrong, Stellar?" the girl with the mask sounded worried,

"Did you see what happened this morning?" Stellar asked, "Burn smacked Gazel's butt after calling him a _bishounen_… not everyone noticed…" Stellar placed her chin on her knees. "I think they're couples…" the wind user (her element is wind) turned wretched. Rhionne sat by her side and rubbed her back,

"I know how you feel…" Rhionne said.

"No you don't…" Stellar looked at her, "Nepper doesn't have any relationships with anyone…" she reminded her, but Rhionne just grinned.

"Let's bring it back to childhood memories…okay?" Rhionne pat her back, "I remembered the time I caught you wishing upon a star… wishing Gazel would love you back." Rhionne giggled, trying to cheer Stellar up a little…but it didn't seem to make Stellar feel any better.

"Rhionne… I never loved anyone except for Gazel…" Stellar clenched her left fist, "And that wish-upon-a-star thing…those were all the stupid fairy tales that made me believe wishing upon a star would really make things come true…" Stellar shifted her gaze on her toes, "I learned my lesson… now that I could separate those fairy tales from reality." She sighed, lying on her bed.

"Just because you wish for something doesn't mean it makes it true, because…_wishes don't always come true_. I could have used those daydreaming times to work hard to get Gazel's love…but, it's just too late for that." said Stellar, but she didn't regret… because it makes her happier to see Gazel blissful and bloomed with content with someone other than her. Stellar looked at her friend's reaction…...

"What are you writing?" Stellar sweat dropped, after all she had said, Rhionne was not listening?

"O-oh… ahaha…your words…they were so touching I had to write them down." Rhionne dropped her pen, Stellar eyed on Rhionne's notebook…

"What's this?" she playfully snatches the notebook from Rhionne's hands, the orange-haired girl's reaction behind her mask… bulging eyes and a flushed face.

"No! Don't touch that! Gimme! Gimme my notebook back~" Rhionne begged, but the more she did, the more Stellar kept the notebook out of her reach.

"_Dear Diary, I was very embarrassed today, my masks band accidentally snapped in front of Nepper, he saw me and gave me my mask… and he looked kinda red too…! He said I had beautiful sparkling eyes and~_" Miki read a certain page, Rhionne kept blushing redder and redder behind her mask in every word her friend stated out loudly… Rhionne prayed to the gods Nepper wasn't within earshot to hear any of these embarrassing events in her diary.

"Give it back Miki-chan!"

"Rule 7: Always call other people their Alien names when inside the Academy." Stellar giggled. "Here you go…" she gives the notebook.

"Wha? You're giving it back?" the orange-haired girl was surprised to hear that from someone who just read one part of her diary, if it were any normal person… they would simply make run for it and never come back to read all the contents of it.

"Of course…why wouldn't I?" Stellar raised a brow, "Privacy is a part of people's lives… I don't wanna ruin yours…drenching myself in information you don't want me to know." the purple-haired girl grinned. Rhionne really liked Stellar, that's why she chose her as a friend… because she would say so many unexpected things that would come out of her mouth, and they weren't just words…it was usually something so touching like it came from a book or a movie, but all is true…all those precious and honest words come from the very bottom of her loving heart.

**-Flashback- (Childhood- In a Charity Camp)**

The orange-haired girl was crying because she couldn't find her beautiful pink slipper in the streaming river,

"Oi, oi… why are you crying?" a squeaky voice called, Rhionne saw a purple-haired kid with scary brown eyes, she didn't think someone that scary would approach her.

"M-My slipper…it fell in the water…now I have nothing to wear!" Rhionne continued to sob. She looked at the other kid, seeing her sit beside her,

"Is that so?" the girl said, she looked at Rhionne's left bare foot, she took off her right slipper. Rhionne nodded in response, but wondered why the brown-eyed girl took her slipper off, was she going to give it to her? Suddenly, she throws the slipper in her hands into the water…

"Ahh!" Rhionne nearly jumped into the water because of the instinct of catching the slipper the other girl threw.

"Don't! You might fall in!" the other girl pushed her back to a safe place, Rhionne grew quite confused of the girl, why did she throw her slipper on purpose?

"W-Why did you throw your slipper? Now both of us are…are…slipper-less!" she pointed her finger on the flowing river with the strong currents splashing violently on the rocks,

"You lost your slipper right?" Rhionne nodded, "I threw mine in the water too so that when someone in one of the children in these less fortunate homes in this charity camp finds your slipper, they will have something to wear on their left…" the other girl pointed her left foot, "And if they find my right slipper, if by any chance it's the same kid who found your left slipper—they too will have something to wear on their right…ya get me right?" the girl cheekily grinned. Rhionne was surprised to hear those very touching sentences she just heard. With a smiling face Rhionne nodded in agreement…

"I know! I'll throw my right slipper and you throw your left slipper in too!" Rhionne suggested.

"No, that's too much! The way back is kinda prickly… that's okay." The purple-haired girl smiled. Patting the other girl's head.

**-End of Flashback-**

**-o-o-o-**

**Whew… 3 hours of typing… I think—Yay for short-yet-unsatisfying lemons! Tell me if you want to suggest putting more lemons in this story… I decided to ask you all because it might scare all of you to read such, I won't write EXTREME lemons… this is a Rated T story. I'll stop here…my eyes hurt –rub rub- sorry if there were any errors…reviews my fellow readers?**


	9. Prominence

**Hello again~ here goes the 9****th**** chapter~ enjoy or not… I don't own Inazuma Eleven, only Level 5 does… :D Gonna rush the story…cause honestly… I wanna start a new story now :P**

**-o-o-o-**

**The Following Day…**

Stellar was along the hallway, today, she did't even once dare to eat breakfast with the Prominence players nor train with any of them today… as to what she concluded, she's through following the rules of Father.

Along the way, she met the captain of Genesis,

"Gran-sama, good morning…" she bowed in respect.

"Good morning to you to…why aren't you practicing with your teammates Stellar?" Gran asked—dammit. If Gran ever finds out she's not following Fathers orders, Prominence is exiled. But that is what she wants right? But she wouldn't want to let down the other people in Prominence willing to excel in soccer…

"Uhh, I just took a bathroom break." Stellar excused.

"Isn't there a bathroom near the field? Or is something wrong with it?" the vermillion-haired teen wondered.

"Y-Yeah! I m-mean! No! No! Everything's perfectly fine…! Err, the b-b-bathroom was full so I had to take the one in the second floor…" Stellar was obviously flustered, Gran turned very sceptical about her behaviour,

"All players at once in the comfort rooms? Suspicious…maybe I should get a look." Gran turned his back; suddenly Stellar grabs his arm and pulls him to her,

"N-No! You don't need to! You're the captain of the Genesis, is it kinda ashamed to be the one checking comfort rooms?" Stellar stared at Gran, hoping he would agree to her point. The purple-haired girl noticed how tight her grip was around the "almighty-Genesis'-captains", "A-Ahh! Sorry! Gran-sama! I didn't mean to pull your arm like that!" Stellar fell on her knees and bowed, "I'm sorry Gran-sama! Please spare me!" Stellar lowered her shoulders to show how sorry she was,

"Stellar…it's nothing to be worried about," Gran smiled at her, he crouched to down to the Stellar, "Go back and practice with your team. That's an order." Gran commanded.

"Roger—I—I meant—right away!" the brown-eyed girl came dashing off to the first floor.

"Stellar… Stellar… the most cryptic of all girls." Gran mumbled, walking back to his headquarters.

**-o-o-o-**

**In Okinawa…**

Burn was now in Okinawa, 50 minutes after Stellar was commanded to practice with her team.

Burn sees a grey-haired teen with a taller teen who was thin, brown skinned and had blue-hair. He noticed the yellow-and-blue jersey that the taller guy had over his shoulder, he whistles to get the two's attention and says:

"That jersey means you're from Raimon Junior High?"

**-o-o-o-**

Stellar was now walking, since, she was thinking if she should really follow Gran's command and play with the team she hates because of a certain someone who was there. She starts to walk, she looks at her feet, it was a habit of her to think and look at her toes (not literally).

'If I play with "them" again, I'll just be embarrassed because I told them the other day that I was through with soccer. Plus, Rean would continue to bitch around again! Damn, I don't wanna go! I'll go to my room and sleep all day instead—but wait…what if there are hidden cameras to who knows what corner of these hallways—then Gran-sama sees me escaping! He'll tell Father immediately… but I coul—'

The brown-eyed girl, as said, was looking at her toes, she accidentally bumps into someone.

"Ahhaaa… ouch…ouch…" Stellar mutters under her breath, she painfully looks up and sees—

"G-Gazel-sama! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the snow-haired teen was also rubbing his head but luckily was standing, while on the flipside of the reckless girl, was tumbled. Stellar stands up but fails and falls on her butt again,

"It's okay…" Gazel replied in a cold voice. Finally, Miki get up on her feet and bows with her hands on her knees,

"F-Forgive me, Gazel-sama…" she apologizes, 'Great, moment ago it was Gran and now it's Gazel whom I bump to?' she thought.

"It's okay…" was his reply again,

"Ghaa…" she stood up straight and scratched her hair, "Why am I such a klutz… I bumped into Gran this morning too and now it's y—"

"SHUT UP! I ALREADY SAID IT'S OKAY!" Gazel yelled at her in irritancy, he wasn't in the mood to talk right now… why?

…

'He yelled at me…' Stellar stared at his cold blue eyes… 'I never knew Gazel…could be so cold…' she lowered her head, the childhood memories of being good friends with him flooded in her head… the one she adored the most, would shout at her like a pet? Why would Gazel shout? Isn't he always the one to cool down when aggravated?

The silence had been so long and Gazel sensed the purple-haired girl was hurt,

"Stell—"

"You've changed." She interrupted. "You've changed…" she raised her head, looking at him straight in the eye. 'Gazel will never be the same?' She held her tears, 'This isn't the Gazel I loved…'

"You've changed… _Fuusuke-chan_." Stellar smiled sympathetically as she could. She sees Gazel widen his eyes…

"What do you mean Fuusuke?" he asked, it was unusual to hear that name of his nowadays… before he could ever ask one more question, the brown-eyed girl ripped through the path he blocking and ran towards her room… she didn't want to cry in front of Gazel.

The ice teen always knew how sensitive Stellar was… but he had to do what he needed to do right now…

"Diamond Dust is going to win against Raimon." He didn't mind Stellar feelings at all, and he too didn't know she was at the verge of crying…

**-o-o-o- **(25 minutes before that)

"Father, Burn has spoiled the curiosity of Raimon Eleven against the aliens… and he had the attempt to reveal our top secret behind Gouenji. I cannot tolerate his attitude at my limit of giving chances…" Gran told Kira.

"Very well then," Kira knotted his fingers; he kicked his foot lightly on the table to twist his chair to look at the two within the room. "As for your punishment, Burn…" Kira announced, while Burn looked away and gritted his teeth, "Prominence is exiled."

Burn winced and immediately retorts to defend his team, "But Father! It's unfair! I just wanted to get a taste of that Raimon Gran intrigued me in! Why can't I have a taste of them while Gran can?" Burn thought of it as lopsided for Father to always have Gran to be capable and free to do anything. "I demand justice between all tea—" Father cuts through the conversation.

"And that's final." He stressed.

"Tch…" Burn hissed, lowering his head and clenching his fists, "It's unfair…" his bangs covered his eyes, "it's unfair…why do love Gran more than us…?"

"Don't think like that…Burn." Kira didn't care about his feelings at all, he walked past Burn and talked to his "favorite" son, "Gran, announce to the Diamond Dust team that they're up next…and that Prominence is exiled."

**-o-o-o-**

***yawns* I'm sleepy guys… sorry for my errors.**


	10. The NeoGenesis Project

**Nee~ sorry for being too lazy to write the 'Prominence' chapter~ No flames… and I don't own Inazuma Eleven…**

**-o-o-o-**

**In Stellar's room…**

"Stellar are you in there?" Rhionne's voice slipped through the door.

"Rhionne… please leave me alone… I don't wanna talk right now…" the purple-haired girl's voice sounded agonized. Rhionne narrowed her brows in worry, 'Maybe it's because Prominence is exiled…' she pouted. The orange-haired girl decided to open the door even if she was told not to.

"Look, I'm sorry if Prominence is exiled… it wasn't your fault anywa—"

"What? Prominence? Is exiled?" Stellar whipped her head in a millisecond to look at Rhionne.

"Wait—wha? You're telling me you aren't _crying_ because of that?"

"Crying? I'm not crying!" Stellar demanded, tightening her clasp on the pillow she was holding, Rhionne suspiciously lifts a brow and says:

"Wet pillow, tissue on the table, used tissue on the floor, and lastly…your nose is red." Her friend pointed out the evidences… Stellar groaned and plunged her face back on the pillow. Her excuse wasn't able to pass Rhionne's thoughts.

"It's Gazel." The brown-eyed girl stated. Rhionne felt sympathized, she sat beside her friend's bed and listened to what she had to say. "He yelled at me…" Stellar's voice sounded rusty, she felt her nose ache because she was about to cry again. "He yelled at me like I was some dog… I didn't mean to talk much and make him angry." She gripped her pillow, pushing her face deeper in the pillow; she took small breaths, trying to hold the bursting tears.

"Do you still love him though?" Rhionne asked.

Strike. There goes the painful heartbeat again,

"It's not that…" she stated, "He just… isn't the Gazel I know anymore…" she sniffled,

"People change… Stellar. You have to accept that…" Rhionne smiled weakly at her.

"So you're telling me to move on?" Stellar lightly lifted her left brow, Rhionne really didn't know what tell her to do, she simply wanted to comfort Stellar. She couldn't just boss around and tell Stellar what to do with her feelings…

"It's your choice."

**-o-o-o-**

**After Diamond Dust Match…**

"I failed…" Gazel clenched his fists, they were in one of their chambers, with the red, blue, and white spotlights pointed to their respective captains.

"You didn't fail, idiot… you were tied along with Raimon." Burn muttered, uncaringly. "See Gran? If you'd only let Prominence—who's a lot better than Diamond Dust—fight with Raimon… we could've won over them like—bam!" Burn explained with a fist hitting his palm, meaning… and arrogantly stating that with little effort—Prominence could've crushed Raimon like stepping on little ants (and that's how much Burn belittled them).

Gazel sent a hard glare on Burn, bull's-eye, nearly scaring his boyfriend to fall.

"Genesis is set." Gran announced, looking up. The other two flinched.

"W-What?" Burn and Gazel questioned in unison.

"And that's final." Gran jumped all the way down, 15 feet away from the ground. Opening one of the corridors and left with no other words.

"Bullshit!" Burn ruthlessly kicks a goddamned soccer ball on the wall, making small pieces fall apart. "This is all your fault Gazel!" Burn growled, falling back on his seat miserably,

"_My_ fault? Is it _my _fault you went to Okinawa to lie that you're the fire striker and knowingly you would get exiled?"

"I don't care! I don't fucking care! It's Gran who makes me so jealous! I want to be in his place! I want to have everything! I want to be the strongest! I want to be capable of everything without getting exiled! I want Father to love me like his only son—Gran fucking has everything! His life is so complete… I'm so jealous… why don't I have that…? It's so unfair… he has _love_, he has power—everything…" Burn chest tightened as envy placed a strong grip around it. Gazel saw how much Burn envied Gran's place… though how many times Burn would tell himself he was lucky to be in this project, because Father would really love him if he would prove that his worth it. He loved making Father happy… but even if he looks to another perspective, he just couldn't change the fact that Father loved Gran above all orphans… including him.

Without knowing, Gazel jumps to his stand and touches Burns back,

"I'm envious of Gran too… I mean… who isn't?" Gazel weakly smiled at his boyfriend. 'Diamond Dust… Prominence… Genesis…' Burn thought outta the blue.

"Gazel," the redhead called, the younger teen looked at his curiously in response, "What if we…merge our teams? Do you think it's a good idea?" Burn stared at him, waiting for his reply…

"What?" the snow-haired boy didn't understand it quite well,

"Diamond Dust—ended up tied with Raimon… Prominence was exiled… were bot master rank teams… what if we combine our both our team's abilities and make a team? If we do, and win against Raimon… we could prove Father and Gran that we are the true Genesis…!" Burn exaggerated, punching his fist with his palm again. Gazel thought of it as a good opportunity to win the place of Genesis. Burn stood up, "What do you say?" Burn titled his head,

"Let the Neo-Genesis project…begin." The ice teen agreed to Burn's "brilliant" idea, he clapped his hand to Burn's.

**-o-o-o-**

**Ehehe, I know it's short, but I have to separate ideas too… and this isn't exactly what happened, I changed stuff… I don't own Inazuma Eleven, kay?**


	11. I Want You Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven~ Enjoy or not!**

**-o-o-o-**

**After the "Chaos" match…back at the chambers…**

Burn and Gazel may have created a new team to interfere with Fathers plans to change Genesis… but once again, Gran interrupts them in the middle of the game. Failure.

"Didn't I tell you guys…Burn and Gazel…that Genesis is set. There is nothing you could do about it. Its Fathers plans and commands, you can't change his point of view, even if you beat Raimon to a hundred points. I fight, not only for myself, but for the benefit of "us" aliens to be the best in the entire universe." Gran reminded the stubborn bull-heads, persistent and determined to never give up.

"Benefit of us aliens huh? I honestly think it's for your own benefit so that you could impress Father!" Burn retorted, angrily gritting his teeth, Gazel on the flipside, stays cool and quiet, but on the inside was like a bomb 15 seconds before its explosion.

"Say all you want, but don't interfere with Fathers stable plans anymore…" Gran narrowed his brows. The white spot light disappeared faster than a blink, a door-shaped figure appears and Gran exits the chambers.

Gazel lowers his head until his bangs cover his eyes…

**-Meanwhile-**

The purple-haired girl wasn't included in Chaos, since her teammates looked to her as "the-most-useless-and-uncooperative-player-of-Prominence"… but she didn't mind, she loved _not_ being part of Kira's plans anyway…but now that Prominence and Diamond Dust was merged, the relationships of some members grew much closer…

Stellar and Rhionne dawdling along the hallway, because there was nothing else to do than wait for Genesis' match against Raimon.

"…and he was like so mean! I asked him to pass the ball to me and he ignored me and sent it to another player from Prominence!" Rhionne moaned, thinking Nepper hated her…

"No, Rhionne don't jump to conclusions, maybe Nepper just wasn't comfortable merging with Diamond Dust all of a sudden. I don't think he hates you at—"

"Asshole! You were part of it too!" Stellar's ears caught a little squabble in the chambers,

"Rhionne…did you hear that?" her friend bobs her head, instantly, the two place their ears to "eavesdrop" version,

"It's both our fault!"

"You idiot, you blame me for everything! Whose idea was it anyways?"

"Why do have to be such a stubborn bitchy brat! You know what… I'm _through_!"

"Through? Through of blaming me for everything? Thank goodness you've realize—"

"No Gazel! I'm through with you! I'm through with our relationship! Even if we pretend that we're arguing in front of people… even if it's just the two of us… our arguments don't change! I mean… what's the use? I kiss you, I cuddle you, I flatter you… but in return… you act like a selfish bitch that just ignores my affections! Why can't you ever be sweet? Why can't we not fight for one day?"

"Why are we even talking about this? This has absolutely nothing to do about—"

"See! You see? You're ignoring my feelings again! It's over! It's over Gazel! I never wanted 'this' kind of relationship!" the redhead was so triggered to his limit and sunken deep inside his judgements… he ruthlessly kicks a soccer ball to the wall, and breaks some to little pieces… Gazel was frozen…he couldn't react because he didn't think their relationship would come to an end like this… he didn't even expect the break-up was today… he mentally slaps himself to speak and reacts to Burn's words before he could ever leave his presence…

"Burn! I'm—I'm sorry!" he yelled, but Burn ignores him and slams the door.

Burn stomps angrily outside the chambers and leaves the dumped ice teen standing like an idiot. The redhead sees purple and orange on the corner of his eye and automatically looks at them… 'They must've heard it… good that some people know I dumped that ice bitch…' he thought.

"Burn-sama…" Stellar called her captains name and looked away… "You do know that Gazel's… sensitive right?" she slowly said,

"And so what? Even if Gazel's sensitive… his never sensitive enough to know my feelings! If he ever asks you what I told you…tell him I hate him!" Burn huffs and runs to his dorm.

"Rhionne…" Stellar worriedly looked at her friend, "This is bad…" she bit her lip.

"No…! It's actually good Stellar! Now that Burn's dumped Gazel! You could have your Fuusuke-chan all yours!" Rhionne cheerily thought. Yeah, she was right; it was a really good chance to have Gazel all to herself, but…

"Just because Gazel's dumped… doesn't simply mean I could just steal him away…" she looked down,

"What do you mean by that?"

"They _still_ love each other Rhionne…"

"But didn't they just break-up?"

"They did…physically… but emotionally… maybe not." Stellar looked at her toes, Rhionne, inevitably knew her friend was thinking, because of that habit of staring at her toes whenever she would come up with an idea. "We have to get them back…" she claimed.

"What! Are you crazy? Isn't this what you've always wanted? Gazel…all yours?"

"It's what I _wanted_…not what I _needed_." The purple-haired girl stated. The big gap between the things we desired and the things we required.

"If I really love Gazel… I have to make him happy." She smiled. "Are you with me then?" she reached out a hand,

"Fine... Fine… but we'll do it after the Genesis match. I'm going to write down the things I have to say." The orange girl pouted but Stellar was happy to have someone help her.

"And besides…" Stellar shrugged, "Gazel only has an eye for boys…"

**-o-o-o-**

'Burn dumped me…' a tear first drops on Gazel's left eye, 'What did I even do to make him do such? I loved him… isn't that enough?' his heart beats sorely, 'I can't…feel anything anymore… I can't feel anything…' the snow-haired teen sat idly on his seat. 'Burn… come back… come back.' He tightly closed his eyes, without him, there was no fire to warm his heart, nothing to make his heart race, nothing to love… without Burn, it was like Gazel never existed. But Burn was literally here… but Gazel wanted him close…nearby… in Burns warm and loving arms.

'I need you… come back…' the ice teen stayed on his seat, he waited…he waited for Burn to come back. 'Burn's just a hothead… he didn't mean to say all of that right?' Gazel bit his lip, 'But what if…he really meant it…?'

**-In Burn's room-**

"Stupid." He muttered, slamming his face on a pillow, "Ghaaa~ why did I do that! Dammit!" he regretted breaking up with his one-and-only boyfriend. 'I bet he's crying right now…but it's his fault for pushing me to my limit right? That idiot… you deserve to cry.'

**-Along the corridors-**

"Okay then… plans are set. So that means I'll take Gazel-sama and you take Burn-sama…"

"WHAT? There's no way I'm going to take Burn! He's scares me!" Rhionne complained, she'd rather die in the presence of cold ice than die in igniting fires…

"But…I like Gazel…" Stellar pouted.

"But I'm scared of Burn!"

"Fine! I'll go for Burn…but if I die because of his uncontrollable temper, I'm going to haunt you as a ghost." The brown-eyed girl glared.

**-o-o-o-**

Gazel stubbornly and tenaciously had stayed on his seat for 2 straight hours, he waited for Burn to come back, he waited for an announcement together with Gran and Burn…even if it probably wouldn't happen.

"Gazel-sama…" he heard all of a sudden. He sees Rhionne… quickly wiping his tears,

"Y-Yes?" he replied.

"E-Everyone from Diamond Dust… was worried about you. H-How long have you been here?" said Rhionne with anxious eyes,

"Leave. Please leave…" he simply said, lowering his head.

"I know what happened…" she twiddled her fingers nervously, hoping Gazel won't get mad.

"I don't want to talk about it…" he shot back and clenches his fists, cold as it sounded, Rhionne had to do her objective.

"Of course you do!" she shouted almost making Gazel fall back on his seat. "You want Burn back… you need him…you're thinking of him, I know that." The girl with the mask on fretfully picked out the best words to tell Gazel.

Abruptly, the ice teen jumps the 15 feet fall and lands the ground with a little thud.

"You don't know anything…about me." He scowled with his face nearing Rhionne, the carroty-haired girl took a step back, and sucked in a breath, 'Scary…' she thought. But Burn would've probably been 10 times scarier. It was a deal, she can't just drop it out like school.

"I may not know _everything_ about you Gazel… but what I clearly know is that you _still _love Burn. Please stop hiding those feelings…they will hurt you if you continue to! Stop acting like you could handle yourself Gazel! Even if you're physically one of the strongest captains—you can't change the fact that you need help at times!"

Gazel's eyes dilated in astonishment, his ears have heard it all right. He looked down, knowing that the other teen was right.

"Stellar told me…" Rhionne started, "People think it is holding on that makes you stronger, but sometimes it's letting go. Let go Gazel…stop trying to be independent when you really need help!" the younger teen takes Gazel's wrists and looks at him, even if Gazel couldn't see her with her mask on.

"Rhionne…" the ice boy sighed. "I want him back."

**-o-o-o-**

"Burn-sama…it's me Stellar." knocked the brown-eyed girl on the door,

"Fuck…off…" the redhead spat. "I'm not watching the Genesis match." He placed his arms behind his neck.

"I'm not going to talk about tha—"

"I don't want you to talk about anything!" he disturbed Stellar from saying what the obvious issue was about. The purple-haired girl sighed. She knew very well Burn's stubborn attitude…ever since childhood. It just never seemed to change. Because of his known inflexibility, it usually got him into trouble…examples? Look at the situation now.

Aside from the bad side of the tulip-heads obstinacy, there were also good sides… like being fixed enough to love Gazel, even when they get into fights. 'What about now?' Stellar thought, looking at her toes.

"Burn…how long have you loved Gazel…?" her eyes turned soft like cotton… 'I loved him ever since I came to this orphanage…'

"Why are you asking that stupid question?" he loudly muttered.

"Saying that it's a stupid question is like saying _you're_ stupid." She replied, Burn hated being called stupid… but wasn't he the one who said that himself? He glared at the door, as if it was Stellar itself.

"Well then, if you really want me to ask that question… I DON'T love him now." He answered back straightforwardly, putting a stress on the word 'don't'.

"Really?" Stellar placed a hint of sarcasm in her question.

"What's with that tone of voice? Is that how you respect your captain?" he gritted his teeth,

"Well, I don't see you as _my_ captain, cause I wasn't part of the team Chaos." She responded.

"Tch, just go away! I don't want to talk about anything right now! Leave me alone!" he finished, closing his lamp; Stellar saw the little source of light disappear from the doors little slit from below. Guess the conversation really is finished…for now. She wind user exhaled, she turned around and found Rhionne,

"So how'd it go?" the orange-haired girl quietly whispered,

"Well, I tried…" She shrugged.

The two walked away, and headed to their dorms. "What about you?"

"It went out well, but Gazel said he rather talk about it tomorrow…" Rhionne smiled; proud that it wasn't that hard to talk it out with the ice teen…

"Hmph, at least Gazel isn't that _hard_-to-get…Burn's all _hard_-headed." Stellar folded her arms but kept walking. The other teen giggled, getting her point.

"Don't worry, we both know deep inside—"

'_I want you back…' _(Burn and Gazel's thoughts)

"They still love each other."

**-o-o-o-**

**If there were errors, forgive me.**


	12. The Plans

**Konichiw~achoo! *rubs nose* running down with this stupid cold. Here's the 12th chapter! Sorry for the I-don't-know-how-many-days-wait! Enjoy or not~**

**-o-o-o-**

**-Two days later-**

Remember the time when Rhionne said that Gazel would rather talk about it tomorrow? Well, the idea didn't really work as much as it was said. What happened yesterday? Gazel spent his whole time staying in bed cause he had a really runny nose because of all the crying he did. So the two friends thought of waiting for Gazel to recover from his cold… kinda ironic. The ice captain of Diamond Dust catches a cold? But the good thing was that the snow-haired boy recovered very quickly from things like these, he was very immune to them…of course for someone like him.

Today was the Genesis match, the worst day ever for the captains of the master rank. They hated to watch the match between Genesis and Raimon, but unluckily, Kira tells them to observe—no other words. So, all the so-called "aliens" settled at a clean cave with a big screen in front of them. Seats were everywhere, not until the chairs were occupied so quickly after the aliens entered the cave.

Burn was tiptoeing to find a seat,

"Morons… taking seats without letting their captain sit first!" muttered the redhead, his two snooping eyes spotted a vacant seat beside… 'Damn, why of all places…beside Gazel?' he mentally face-palmed himself. He looked another time around, but there was no other option than to sit beside his _ex-boyfriend_.

Sucking in his breath, making his chest literally expand like a balloon, he nervously walked over to his destined seat.

"Move your ass…" he rudely said to Gazel. The ice teen looked at the one saying trash, 'It's…Burn!' he flinched; he stared at him before looking away and moving at a slow pace. 'Wait a minute… how dare he orders me around? I'm a captain too!' he thought, but he already made his move, he couldn't do anything else about it… it was like being checkmated in a chess game.

**-Back of the seats-**

"Yes…the plan worked…thanks to Bomber's big butt!" softly cheered Rhionne. The big guy glares at her from a distance; Rhionne yelps and hides her head,

"Splendid! Now let's just see how this goes…" Stellar winked.

**-Middle Seats-**

"Tch, why did you even choose to sit beside me?" Gazel 'hmped',

"Look around you…ice bitch, can you see any more vacant seats?" retorted Burn, the snow-haired teen looked around and saw the evidence that Burn was right. So this was just a coincidence then…

"Stop calling me _ice bitch_ all the time…!" Gazel whisper-yelled,

"Why shouldn't I? You act like a bitch, you sound like a bitch, and you even look like a bitch!" yelled Burn, which everyone heard.

"Stop it!" Gazel tightened his fists and blushed lightly in embarrassment, trying his best not to burst into tears again.

"What? You're gonna cry, Gazel? Do so!" Burn laughed, and wasn't really thinking what Gazel really felt, why should he care about his feelings? They broke up.

"Uhh—ohh…" Rhionne softly said. This plan wasn't good.

"I'm not crying! Who ever said I was going to cry?"

"Well, what do we have here?" the redhead pointed Gazel's left cheek; "It's a tear!" teased Burn.

"Y-You're making it up to embarrass me! Liar!"

"_Bishounen!_"

"Tulip-head!"

"Idiot!"

The arguments got louder and louder, until it ended up as...no longer a private conversation. In the middle of the first half of the Genesis match on the screen. Two figures were blocking the view; the orphans from different teams didn't know which to give importance and attention to… Burn and Gazel's arguments probably going to turn to a fist fight? Or the Genesis match which Father told them to observe "the-true-power-of-the-Aliea-Meteorite"?

"I HATE YOU!" both shouted in sync, and left their seats.

"Hey, F-Father said to observe the Genesis ma—"

"I DON'T CARE!" the two of them interrupted the poor Reize. He was only trying to remind them.

**-o-o-o-**

The Genesis match was finished, and it ended up futile (as well) because of Raimons unbeatable spirit…

All the aliens were walking out the cave and didn't know what to do with their lives, because Kira was jailed, Aliea Academy is going down… what's not to be hopeless about?

"I can't believe this! My life is over!" cried Heat dramatically,

"No Heat…" Nepper patted his back, looking very sympathetic and happy at the moment… "**OUR** LIVES ARE OVER!" wailed the brunette as well. Stellar managed a little giggle to slip out of her lips,

"What are you laughing about?" glared Nepper and Heat.

"S-Sorry… Nepper…you were…kinda funny…!" the brown-eyed girl giggled in between breaths,

"You think the _apocalypse_ is funny?" Nepper shouted, questioning.

"_Apocalypse_?" repeated Stellar, raising a brow…

"The end of our lives _is_ the apocalypse to us~! Whaaaa~" wept the duo.

Stellar just shrugged it off, 'I told Father his plan was going the wrong path! And I proved it! But I feel sorry for him though…' thought Stellar, looking at her toes, at the left side of her space, she saw long feet…tracing it up to the familiar body she saw Desarm. He looked kinda worried and wretched, the brown-eyed girl turned a little concerned about what he looked like, she couldn't help but ask:

"Desarm-sama…are you alright?" Stellar turned apprehensive,

"Yeah…" the older teen replied plainly… something was definitely wrong with him. But Stellar didn't want his feelings to go much deeper… she decided to let him be.

**-o-o-o-**

**Rhionne's room…**

"But I wanna talk to Gazel this time!" Stellar moaned, "It's unfair!" she added.

"I don't want to talk this out with Burn! Didn't you hear what words he shot towards Gazel-sama? If he ever does that to me I'm gonna cry!" she pouted, begging Stellar to handle the redhead, again.

"Hmph… fine. Here's the plan… what if you tell Gazel to help you find your missing 'notebook'—because someone might read your precious diary… be good at acting this out okay?" Rhionne gives a quick nod, "Then tell him you lost your notebook in the Prominence hallway, bringing him to the Prominence hallw—"

"O-Oi! Wait! Gazel-sama might find it obvious that I like s-somebody from Prominence…" she worriedly looks at the purple-haired girl. Stellar groaned:

"Do you want Gazel and Burn to get back as couples again? If you do… cooperate and don't let anyone stand in our way." Stellar planted her hands on her hips, "Resuming to where I was interrupted… when Gazel reaches the hallway, I'll be taking Burn there as well… stall Gazel or something—"

"Wait! How will you get Burn to stay in the hallway even when Gazel and I aren't there yet—or if Burn's…you know… the other way around." Rhionne scratched her head; growing a bit confused of the plan…she implored it would turn out well.

"Rhionne, we won't make Burn and Gazel talk together… we'll make Gazel listen to Burn's true feelings—without making Burn see that Gazel's just behind the walls, but of course…Gazel's within earshot." Stellar explained.

"Oh…! Now I get it!" Rhionne snapped her fingers, happy that she understood it. "But," she disturbed Stellar from smiling… "a-actually you didn't answer my question." The orange-haired girl sweat dropped.

"Oh, sorry… how to get Burn to the hallway? Err… I don't really know." The auburn-eyed girl rubbed her arm, this was a nicely well planned, but without the two components in it… the plan wouldn't be complete.

"Uhm…what about the _pull-the-money_ prank?"

"_Pull-the-money_?" she wasn't so familiar with the word or whatever it was…

"You know, in the TV comedy shows, they tie a transparent string on the bill and when a person tries to catch it, you pull it until it reaches your trap…" the girl with the mask raised a finger.

"Burn's not that stupid to fall for pranks like that…" Stellar rolled her eyes,

"Well, Burn loves money…" Rhionne looked aimlessly in the air…touching her chin,

"I still think that's just plain stupid. I'll just go face-to-face with him… I think that's much better…"

**-o-o-o-**

**Stellar's act…**

The wind user walks along the Prominence hallway, heading to her former-captains room, she was breathing like there wasn't ample oxygen within her surroundings… she was nervous. 'What if Burn ignores me again like the other day?' she narrowed her brows. ;How would Rhionne and Gazel go? Dammit!' She took in a deep breath, she had to try at least… it was one turn away from Burn's room; she stopped and exhaled, hiding behind the wall. 'No, no, you can't turn back now…' Stellar bit her lip, suddenly:

"Stellar-chan…?" the brown eyes dilated and quickly turned her head to look at the one who called her name, she lost her balance when she took a step back, letting a soft moan of pain after falling on her butt.

"Heat?" she whispered loudly,

"Hi!" the white-haired boy grinned, "Whatcha doin'?" he whispered,

"None of your business _scar-boy_, don't you see I'm in the middle of something…?" she whispered with a tinge of ignorance, looking back at Burn's turn-path to his room. Heat raised a brow 'She looks busy… wonder what she's up to…' he wondered.

"Ste—"

"Shhh! Would leave me alone for now?" she whisper-grunted, shifting gazes from Burn's room and the white-haired teen. Heat narrowed his brows and pouted, he still didn't get what she was trying to do, not even the slightest clue,

"Why are we whispering…?" he crouched down and whispered in her ear making her tingle. She quickly slapped her ear from any ghostly whispers to go through it; she blushed and looked at the boy,

"What was that? What was that!" her eyes widened in embarrassment.

"What was what?" he was actually just pretending that he didn't know what he was doing he was trying to seduce the innocent younger teen…

"Tch… just—"the wind user thought of a brilliant idea she looked at Heat like she was intending to do something… "That's it!" Heat flinched when Stellar pulled his collar towards her. "Will you be my—"

"_Boyfriend_…?" Heat lightened up, thinking: 'Stellar loved me all alo—'

"Idiot! No!" Stellar's cheeks were gripped with hard blush, 'Heat has feelings for me?' she curiously wondered to that point, but she had no time to think of that now…sadly, the white-haired teen's heart crashed like a vehicle hitting a post… "Look, I'll explain this fast… Me and Rhionne are helping Burn and Gazel to go back together again- they're were both couples before...and yes, they're boys...but they still like each other...ghaa! Let's skip those confusing parts..." she rubbed her forehead, "and so, I need you to have a casual talk with Burn, lead him to the Prominence hallway, then I'll be there, sitting like a normal person on one of the benches, then you tell Burn 'Oh! I need to get something! Stay here okay? Sit beside Stellar-chan for the moment! I'll be back!'" she mimicked a man's voice. "Then that's when Gazel and Rhionne eavesdrops on our conversation about Burn's feelings… please help me…!" the brown-eyed girl begged with a bent back and hands on her knees.

"Sure…anything for you." Heat knew what to do, he understood the plan very well, but his wretched face and austere voice was all because Stellar didn't give importance to his feelings... bad timing. "But what makes you think our captain would follow what I said?" Heat questioned.

"I'll stall him, don't worry…"

**-o-o-o-**

**Rhionne's act…**

The orange-haired girl found Gazel looking idly on the floor and sitting on one of the benches along the Diamond Dust hallway… she nervously walked past him and started her fake act…

"Gazel-sama!" she touched her pocket, Gazel saw she looked kind of worried, like she'd lost something… "I think I lost my diary! Could you please help me find it! Please~ I'm begging you! If one of the people here in Aleia reads it I'm doomed!" Rhionne tried to act dramatically by face palming herself, like some damsel-in-distress…

"Oh my… that must be really serious! Don't worry, I'll help you…" the snow-haired teen smiled, "Where did you last remember… errh…where you left it or read it?" Gazel asked.

"At the Prominence hallway? I think…" Rhionne placed a finger on her chin to act out feigned remembrance. Gazel flinched, 'Prominence hallway?' that's where Burn is! What if the redhead sees him and talks trash to him again?

"Are you sure?" Gazel raised a brow, hoping the younger teen would have another option for him. Nope, Rhionne nodded and it was final…

Gazel's heart dropped, his feelings were pumped up and ready to be hurt again. He wished he wouldn't coincidentally see that jerk this time, 'Here goes nothing…'

**-o-o-o-**

**Whew…really sorry for th_e _wait and errors guys… I can't always be online ( I'm sick… *sniff sniff*). And being from the Philippines, our class starts on the month June, unlike you guys—summer and all~ so studies will be interfering with this…**


	13. The Epilouge

**Here's the 13****th**** chapter everyone~! This is the epilogue by the way… Enjoy or not~**

**-o-o-o-**

"…me? I think I'll go find a soccer club to join to. Life's boring without soccer in it." The white-haired teen was playing along with the plan as he'd got Burn hooked in an interesting conversation of what to do next with their lives after Aleia's trashed. Heat and Burn were now currently about 5 feet away from the bench and the blue-eyes caught brown ones,

"_Oh Burn_!" he does an awkward act of touching both his cheeks, Heat sounded and looked pathetic, Stellar face-palms. "I have to get something, do me a favor, sit beside Stellar till I come back? Thanks~!" Heat grinned at his captain and dashed, leaving Burn raising a brow as he left. The redhead sighed and decided to follow his friends request; he sat beside Stellar for the moment, patiently waiting for Heat to come back with his 'important' things to get.

"Yo…" he greeted the girl beside her placing his arms behind his neck,

"Burn, I want to talk about you and Gazel, now." She placed a stress on the word 'now'. Burn agitated a 'tch' and looked away, why did things have to be abrupt for him all the time?

"I didn't come sit here to talk about that shit." He grunted, "Why do you even care about that so much? Past is past! There's nothing you can absolutely do about it!" Burn shouted.

Gazel and Rhionne arrived at the turn-path to the Prominence hallway,

"Gazel-sama, I think I left it on the bench." Rhionne said, snooping at the lobby and sighed in relief to see her timing was right. "Gazel-sama…" the orange-haired girl does a come-to-me gesture followed by a 'shh' gesture. Gazel narrowed his brows lightly before walking over to follow what Rhionne told him by body language. The ice teen bent down and eavesdropped into whatever Rhionne was telling him. Gazel's eyes caught red hair with a tulip shaped figure on top of it, automatically recognizing its features; he knew it was no other than Burn.

"I know that! I know you can't change the past Burn-sama, but it's never too late to do something about it." Gazel shifted his gaze to a purple-haired girl, 'Stellar?' he narrowed his brows even more, what was going on?

There was a ten-second silence,

"Do you still…remember the day when you said that _Gazel may be sensitive, but he's never sensitive enough to know my feelings_?" the brown-eyed girl reminded, Burn murmured:

"What about it?" he said provocatively and was very proud of what he stated…

"How about you Burn… do you think your sensitive enough to know Gazel's feelings?" Burn winced.

The older teen couldn't retort nor respond anything plausible enough to beat Stellar in the debate, he averted his head and lowered it, feeling shame for not responding. Stellar stared at him; patiently waiting for him to say something, any word would do to know Burn was listening and alive…

The amber-eyed teen clenches his fists and tightly shuts his eyes close, Gazel, from a distance, tolerantly waited for the red-haired captain of Prominence to answer…

"Gazel, that…stupid idiot." The snow-haired teen hiding behind the wall flinched, "You're telling me to come back to him and forgive him like nothing happened? If I do that, Gazel…" Burn paused, "He might think I'm weak." He averted his gaze from the floor and looked at Stellar. "I want to be stronger than Gazel. I want to prove to him that I could live without him… I'll show him that I'm no baby who always needs his mom. I'm strong when I stand alone!" he slightly raises his voice, 'Stubborn as always, Burn.' Gazel felt his heart stop beating, as if Burn's words clogged his arteries. Burn didn't want him back…?

But no, Stellar wouldn't stop demanding that Burn needed Gazel, that Burn wanted him back… Stellar thought of things in her head, strong enough to penetrate Burn's heart like an arrow going through a castles thin slits in between its blocks of hard cement,

"A strong man stands for _himself_… a stronger man stands for _others_. You're standing only for yourself Burn! If you want to be stronger— stand for Gazel, stand for what he feels!"

"Tch, would you stop reading those romance books, using those stupid quotes in times like these is just plain stupid!" Burn acted like it didn't affect him at all, "I don't need Gazel and that's final! To tell you what, I think you're just _jealous_ of our former relationship! Tell me one person in Aleia who likes you for who you are!" the scar-boy behind the opposite wall of Gazel and Rhionne kind of blushed.

Burn stood up and left. "What's taking Heat so long?" he impatiently folds his arms and taps his feet.

"Yes." That word didn't answer the redhead's complaint. Burn frowned before turning his head to look at Stellar, '_Yes _what?' he pondered. "I yell at you, I'm jealous of you two…only because I care..." Stellar felt tears in her eyes, ready to flow like a waterfall. After how many long years, ever since Stellar was little Miki she was, she never gave up loving Gazel, those feelings and memories were just so impossible to erase. "I care about Gazel; I don't want you to hurt him. Even if it's not physical…" she blushed, knowing Gazel might be within earshot because of the plan, "I care about him, that's why I want you to take good care of him…not abandon him. I—I… _like_ Gazel, and I would do anything to make him happy." Her blush deepened,

"What is she saying…?" the ice teen inaudibly whispered to ask Rhionne, but the girl with a mask on shushed him and pointed back at the scenery. Heat, on the other hand… knew exactly what Stellar meant by that. He had an idea of it, ever since he met the brown-eyed girl.

"If I told you… that Gazel wants you back… will you come back to him?" Stellar looked him straight in the eyes, those cryptic eyes of the younger teen may have been mysterious and scary for all times, but right now, she was obviously vexed and serious… the red-haired teen deterred his gaze,

"A cold person like Gazel would never say that." He bluntly replied, raising his head and ignoring the violet-haired teen. Abruptly, Stellar pulls his shoulders from behind and twirls him around to look at her,

"Well believe it or not! Gazel said it! He said those words with tears on each corner of his eyes! Why would you doubt Gazel said that? See Burn? You too are insensitive… you're unfaithful to Gazel, you don't trust him fully, and you're telling yourself that Gazel's insensitive…" Stellar shook her tears away, "Stop… it… stop struggling already, let go…" tears pattered on the floor, Burn could really see how much Stellar cared for Gazel. "Give Gazel a _second_ chance…"

"Hmph, a second chance? You have no idea how many times I gave Gazel chances!" Burn angrily replied,

"Gazel-sama also gave you chances Burn! Isn't that equal?"

"You think you know so much about love by reading those stupid romance novels? Well tell you what, this is reality Stellar! This isn't a love story where me and Gazel break-up and eventually go back together again and live happily ever after…" Burn stays tenacious and grounded with his own opinions, "Me and Gazel are different Stellar, forget it." He removed her hands on top of his shoulders with a slap.

The former ice captain of Diamond Dust feels a prickly feeling starting in his eyes, 'Maybe we were never really meant to be…' the sky-haired teen sadly thought There were some things in this world that were never meant to change… but could this really be over?

Before the fire captain could leave, "Hey Stellar, ever heard of this quote? If he is _dumb _enough to walk away, be _smart_ enough to let him go." He proudly walks out of the conversation like a fabulous jerk who tramples over Gazel's feelings like it was nothing to him. He showed Stellar she wasn't the only one who could beat him in quotes… Gazel feels completely hopeless he feels a tear fall down his cheek and his nose bridge ached. It hurt for him to be called: 'dumb'.

"You think Gazel's dumb?" Gazel twitches, immediately looking back at the scene, Burn thought the controversy was finished, but he was wrong. He groaned and looked back at the girl who just wouldn't give up. "You're the one who's dumb Burn! You were the _dumb_ one who walked away, but I'm not saying Gazel was the smart one either, because he made mistakes too! But if he was by any chance that smart guy you stated, he **never** stopped loving you. He never did Burn… even if you broke-up with him. He never really wanted to break-up with you…it was you… it was you who gave up so easily." Burn mouth was slightly agape; Stellar's words had finally opened up a door to realization.

'I was the one who walked away…' Burn's thoughts repeated exactly what the younger teen said. True, he was the one who broke up with him; he was the one who jumped to conclusions, he was the dumb guy who walked away…

"But…we're still different. No matter how much we _make-out_…" he blushed lightly, "and forgive each other… it always ends up as a _fight_ in the end." Burn apprehensively looks at the ground,

"Wrong…" Burn heard Stellar say it like an "access denied" computer program, "You and Gazel fight… then you would always find a way to forgive each other in the end." Stellar smiled, "That's love Burn, you learn from each other's similarities and differences… strengths and weaknesses. Wouldn't it sound boring when the two of you always have the same likes and dislikes?" Stellar questioned, lifting one brow and narrowing the other.

Burn gave up.

"I hate you for making me do this…" Burn turned his back against her, "Tell Gazel 8:30—no other option—at the entrance door of Aleia." Burn finished with a smirk. Finally, Burn's planted feet on the rock was broken by the miner… the redhead was now leaving, but never forgetting to show his gratitude. "Stellar, thanks... a lot."

"Burn…" Gazel softly whispered, dying to cry his heart out in front of Burn. He darn wanted to jump on him like a fan-girl would, tell him how happy he was, 'Guess we really were meant to be.' the ice teen thought luckily. So happy that he forgot he was only leaning on a wall, he screwed up and hit Rhionne's back, both of them falling letting out loud yelps of pain. Gazel and Rhionne quickly regain their positions of standing up properly.

Burn stared at Gazel, the latter stares at Burn…

"We'll give you two some privacy." Stellar and Rhionne walks away to give them some alone time… but didn't give them the _privacy_. The two still eavesdropped on Burn and Gazel however.

"S-Sorry… for spying into…this." Gazel looked away, biting his lip uneasily,

"It's okay… I'm sorry for being a jerk." Burn scratched his head. This moment was so awkward, it made the two blush even without a reason to.

"Friends?" Gazel walked up to the redhead cautiously….

"No."

With eyes dilated and his lower lip sucked in, Gazel couldn't believe what he just heard. 'Why can't we be friends again?' Gazel's brows narrowed, he stared at Burn, looking very confused. Suddenly, Burn pulls him to a hug and says:

"We can't be _just_ friends…" he whispered in his ear, Gazel's eyes brighten knowing what he meant by that.

"Lovers?" Gazel playfully raises a brow and mooches in, Burn bobs his head before bringing the latter to a kiss.

"Looks like you saved the day… Stellar-chan." Rhionne grinned behind her mask, the carrot-haired girl looks at Stellar and sees her so happy yet seemingly sad on the inside… Rhionne didn't have to become a psychologist to know that… the brown eyes stared at the lovey-dovey Burn and Gazel were doing.

"Stellar-chan…" Rhionne repeated.

"H-Huh?" she shifted her gaze to her friend.

"Are you really happy that Gazel isn't yours?" Rhionne placed a tinge of a concern in her question. Stellar forced a smile, but on the inside was partly sadness,

"Gazel's happier with Burn… I'm happy too." She enforced another smile, her heart was throbbing…how could she say these kinds of words when the true image on the inside was a real pain in the ass?

"Your desires when you were a kid didn't really come to be, ne?" Rhionne jerked her shoulder on her closest friend playfully.

"Well," she sighed, watching Burn start kissing Gazel's neck with his hands roaming in Gazel's shirt…how unruly of them… but she didn't forget to reply. "_Wishes don't always come true_…" she finished, as Gazel stopped Burn from doing anything pervy while they were in a place where they could get caught. The couple stood up and fixed themselves to look like they didn't do anything naughty together.

Stellar's eyes suddenly caught a man pointing a gun at Gazel, she had no time to wonder why the man was there… he was about to fire.

Without thinking, Stellar ran up to Gazel, suppressing to alarm the unwary Gazel: 'look out!'… Everything was too late.

"Idiot! I told you not to fire at the aliens! THEY AREN'T ALIENS! THEY'RE CHILDREN! How many times do I have to tell you!" a bunch of military people invaded the academy without letting the orphans know. The head of the military group continues to nag at the guy who shot—

"Stellar-chan!" Rhionne came running towards the corpse that lay dead on the floor.

**-o-o-o-**

**In The Hospital…**

Burn, Gazel, Rhionne and Hitomiko were at the hospital… waiting for the doctors to cure her and take the poisonous bullet out…

"Why would she do that?" Gazel felt remorse overcome him, thinking it was his fault for letting the younger teen do such.

"Gazel, it's not your fault…" Burn draped an arm around his boyfriend. The snow-haired teen prayed to the gods that Stellar was safe, wishing that the gods were _listening _to his prayers, that she had a longer life to live…

The doctors came out, the four instantly standing up to know the intensifying result.

The doctor shook his head.

"God, why?" Gazel placed a hand on his mouth.

-**Flashback-**

"Fuusuke-chan…" the girl called, "if Kami-sama really is _listening_ to our prayers, why doesn't he respond back?" the purple-haired girl wondered. Fuusuke giggled,

"He is, silly, he just doesn't respond that way," Fuusuke meant verbally, "but he responds to your needs through a blessing or miracle… without speaking." Fuusuke smiled at Miki.

"Is what he'd done to me _right now_… a blessing?" Miki asked inquisitively, Fuusuke didn't really know how to respond to that question. But he gave it a shot…

**-End of Flashback-**

Rhionne didn't know how to react, everything was so sudden, she couldn't face the fact Stellar passed away…

"It seems that she didn't die from the bullet, we were very successful taking those poisonous fluids from getting to her heart," Gazel turned his gaze from the floor to the doctor, "She died from depression."

"Depression? What would she be so depressed of?" the ice teen asks, frowning in disbelief at the doctor removing his gloves. He remembers that Stellar's closest friend was just beside him, he gawks at Rhionne… telling her to admit information.

"Stellar… loved you Gazel." Rhionne twiddled her fingers, "And she said she wanted you and Burn back together… because… she wanted you to be happier than anyone else she cared about. And… I'm wasn't very sure if Stellar-chan was really happy about bringing you together again." The carrot-haired girl averted her eyes from Gazel, hoping she didn't offend the two couples.

"Stellar… loved me?" Gazel repeats in doubt. Remembering all those times when the purple-haired girl was always so flustered whenever Gazel would be around her… he finally knew why.

"What were her last words?" Burn asked Rhionne.

"Wishes don't always come true." Rhionne looked in the air, remembering.

"That's something worth saying in the end." Hitomiko said. "But it's so sad that she had a really short life." She added.

Rhionne and Gazel felt tears cloud at the sides of their eyes, hearing what Hitomiko said.

"But why would she do that? Bring us back together when she knew she would be hurt in the end?" Burn glared at Gazel for saying this, 'So he means that he didn't want the two of us back?' he angrily thought, but it wasn't the right time to say that.

"Well, whatever the reason," Rhionne sniffed, "She cared about you so much Gazel. I remember her saying: 'Gazel's _blooming_ like a flower in happiness whenever he's with Burn. I will never be the weed to interrupt his flourishing self. I will always make him happy!' Like what she said, she'll always make you happy." Rhionne finished, placing both her palms on her eyes, preventing herself from crying in public, subsequently seeing an image of Stellar in the past say those words...

"I wouldn't be happy, when the one who helped me get Burn back… is dead." Gazel used his sleeve to wipe the salty tears on his cheek.

The doctor looks at the snow-haired teen and touches his shoulder, "Well, there's this quote that says: _From a __**blooming**__ heart, there would also be a __**rotting**__ one."_

**-o-o-o-**

**Whew, end! I'm already too lazy to finish stuff (and even school matters)~ finally I could write another story! For those who remembered the scene when Burn saw a figure of a girl in between the stairs and when he apologized to Gazel when they were little… that figure was Miki. She was jealous that every time Burn and Gazel did hugs and sweet moments together… she would always enviously watch them in a dark corner where they couldn't see her. In which makes her look like some haunting ghost… my next story is another Burn and Gazel for you guys( Burn and Gazel is my thing and I never get tired of it n_n )! No more OC stories (well you guys could always read my other OC stories on my blog) I guess… cause when I write about **_**my**_** characters, the story usually becomes too OC-centric. Sorry for the mistakes you've spotted! Bye bye for now~**


End file.
